Mathew
by Firegambler
Summary: Takes palce after x-3. "The Seer said the child's powers would be unmatched. You want to use him to take out the Sentinals." Magneto nodded. "Rogue wont let you touch her son." Magneto shook his head. "She doesn't have a choice in this matter." RYRO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! It feels like forever since I wrote a novel length fan fiction. This is my FIRST Ryro fanfic. Ryro meaning, Rogue and Pyro…in case you didn't know. Anyway I agree with the Ryro writers and think that Rogue should have ended up with Pyro instead of Icecube. So ya, read and review. The more reviews the quicker I update. SO ENJOY! **_

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

"_We must find a way to control these mutants. Not only have they become a threat among one another but now they threaten all of humanity. One of these mutants single handedly destroyed half of New York! What more proof does anyone need? These things may appear to be harmless humans but they are far from. They are not humans. They are dangerous, and they need to be dealt with." _

_"Mr. President. Correct me if I am wrong but have you not already created a…cure for these mutants?" _

_The President's eyes darkened as he looked directly at the camera. "Yes. We had created what we were calling A Cure. Any mutant who wished to take the cure was more than welcome. However, we have run into some technical difficulties with the actual cure itself." _

_"Technical difficulties? Mr. President, it has been said that the cure's effects on these mutants has run its course. The cure is ineffective." _

_"The cure is not ineffective." The President quickly defended. "For the moment the longest the cure has held was up to three months. We are currently working on extending that date." _

_"So, Mr. President, would it not be safe to say that the cure does not really cure these mutants?" _

_The President didn't respond at first, and then chose to ignore it all together. "Next question." _

_Millions of hands shot up as "Mr. President" echoed around the room. The President motioned to one man and the reporter rose. _

_"Mr. President. What exactly are you going to do about the mutant problem? One mutant, by the name of Jean Gray, destroyed half of our military all alone. How can we possibly stand against that?" _

"_We have scientists all over the United Nations working on that at this moment. I assure you, this problem will be taken care of." _

"_Wasn't Jean Gray also the mutant that destroyed Worthington's Labs?" The President nodded. _

"_Yes, but that mutant is no longer a threat to us." _

_Another hand shot up. "Mr. President. What can you tell us about the organization known as the Friends of Humanity?" All eyes turned to the President who seemed to be choosing his words carefully. _

_"The Friends of Humanity are just that. An organization who believes they are doing what is right to help protect the human population."_

_"So they are a hate group?"_

_All eyes to the President. _

_"No, the Friends of Humanity are not a hate group. They are protectors. Mutants have capabilities that we are only beginning to understand. The Friends of Humanity are seeing to it that your child can walk the streets to their school without any threat from any mutant. They are our friends. Not a hate group." _

_"Mr. President, should we prepare for a war against mutants?" _

_The President took a deep breath. "No one knows what the future will hold for us. The only thing we can do is prepare for the worst." _

_"Mr. President!" the name echoed around the room but the President raised his hands. "That will be all." _

_The sceene switched to show a woman telecaster. _

_"That was President Creed this morning in his press conference. In earlier news two humans were murdered by mutants on the…" _

Elizabeth Braddock, or Betsy as she preferred to be called, hit the off switch to the television remote and stared at its blank screen. "A few mutants accidentally kill one or two humans who attacked them and we get called murderers. But the Friends of Humanity can kill as many mutants as they want and they call it protecting the peace."

"Isn't that usually how it works?" Warren Worthington the third took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "It doesn't matter how good the X-men have been to humanity. They still want to kill us."

He shifted his wait and sighed as he felt his wings shifting with him slightly. It was amazing how he could appear normal while those massive wings lye hidden. They were up against his legs so close that only a slight bulge was noticeable. He couldn't believe he had been ready to take the cure. So what, he had wings. True, humans hated him for it. But no one in the Institute would mind. They were all mutants after all.

The doors opened behind the couple and their few moments of solitude were completely destroyed as half the institute's population filed into the recreation room. It would appear that the school was having some sort of meeting. Betsy's eyes immediately registered the X-men as they merged into the crowd. In the far corner her eye made contact with the fierce Logan, or Wolverine.

Beside him stood Bobby Drake, or Iceman with his arm wrapped around the petite Katharine Pryde, or Shadowcat. She smiled at the large Russian, Peter Rasputin, or Colossus, as he squeezed his way into the room. In a puff of blue sulfur Kurt Wagner, Nightcrawler, appeared and beside him stood Ororo Monroe, Storm, who was also the current leader of the X-men, being the heir to Charles Xavier's entire estate, and cause. Behind her stood Doctor Henry McCoy, Beast. Hank nodded his head toward Ororo as she stepped toward the middle of the room.

It was amazing how the X-men stood out among the other mutants that lived in the school. They all seemed to watch everything, while the younger children appeared to only be interested in Ororo, almost unaware of the silent guardians that seemed to always surround whatever group they were near. Currently, they stood like statues around the room, arms crossed, eyes observing. They were the X-men, and they were always prepared for everything.

Betsy wasn't the only student to flee to the institute after Xavier's death. Around her sat the others, Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee who had joined before Xavier's death but after the death of Jean Grey…or after when they thought she had died. Theresa Cassidy, or Siren had been a member of the school before Stryker and his men had kidnapped the Professor. Artie Mattocks was the newest member, and now the youngest member of the institute. Lorna Dane, Polaris, and her boyfriend Alexander Summers, Havoc, had moved in after his brother, Scott Summers or Cyclops, died. Another spitfire, named Boom Boom, or Tabitha, had joined after then, with her rule breaking attitude. Amara Aquilla, Magma, was the only other new student that was in the room. The rest had all been around since the beginning, before Wolverine had joined.

All eyes turned to Ororo as she spoke. "I'm sure you all have seen the news this morning. For those of you who do not know, it is becoming more and more dangerous for mutants in our world. This Institute is well known, world wide, as a home for mutants, a school for them, and if this anti-mutant threat continues, we are positive that this school is going to be the first target."

Murmurs broke out among the newer students and Betsy leaned back into Warren's arms. "I'm not trying to frighten any of you. But I do believe that it is my job to warn you. I am giving you a chance now to leave the institute. Any of you that feel you are no longer safe in this institute, or would rather be home with you family, you are free to leave at anytime. This is your home and always will be. Should you chose to leave you will always be welcome to return to it. But as times become more dangerous, I fear that some of you may feel better protected elsewhere. If that is the case we will be here when you return."

Everyone heard the _hopefully _that should have come at the end of that sentence. All eyes fell. "Those of you who would like to stay; things are going to have to change around here. Danger Room Sessions with Logan will be harder, longer, and more often. If you leave this institute you must check in with one of us when you leave and upon returning. A midnight curfew has been set. This is not for punishment, but for the safety of the members of this institute."

All heads nodded, although a few complaints echoed around the room. For the most part everyone was alright with the changes. "I don't know what tomorrow holds," Ororo stated and then indicated toward the X-men around the room. "But I do know that the X-men will be here, and we will be ready for anything this world can throw at us."

& & &

"Nice speech." Storm nearly jumped out of her skin at the gruff voice behind her. Placing a hand to her heart she turned slowly to smile at Logan. He was leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his white t-shirt, and a smirk on his face.

"Logan, you scared me." She accused, but smiled all the same. Her heels clicked as she walked over to him and leaned against the wall across from him.

"Your speech," Logan said again and Storm frowned.

"What about it?"

"I think the kids liked it. You're good at those kinds of things, Darlin." Storm smiled and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I just hope I'm doing the right thing, you know? I'm all these kids have left. The X-men are the only thing keeping that world from crushing those kids. Sometimes, I wish the Professor hadn't named me his successor."

Logan snorted. "I can't think of anyone else for the job." He stated in a matter-of-fact manner. Storm smiled at him.

"Thank you, Logan. I really am doing the best that I can."

"That's all we want from you. We don't expect you to be perfect, Darlin." Storm smiled.

"Still. I think we may need to recruit more X-men. I'm afraid this Anti-Mutant frenzy is quickly spiraling out of control. President Creed is not going to touch the Friends of Humanity, and while they are on the run, mutants are in danger."

Logan took a step toward her just as her beeper went off. He huffed and moved back again to lean against the wall, mumbling something about stupid beepers and bad timing. Storm smiled apologetically at him before turning toward her office. He followed and watched as she picked up her black cordless phone and answered. She spoke softly, like always, her featured never revealing the content of whatever discussion she was having. Logan had long since stopped trying to read her expressions and used the time to fiddle with something, usually whatever he found on Storm's desk.

It was the same office Storm had always had, with the dark wooden panels and the tan carpet and the dark oak desk and matching bookshelves along with the cream file cabinets. Cerebro had once been the center computer for the entire mansion, but after Jean and the Professor died, it had been forgotten and left alone. Only skilled telepaths could actually work Cerebro, so it lay in dormant. All the files that had been in it were now in the computer sitting on Storm's desk or in the file cabinets behind her.

Logan's attention snapped back to Storm as the room became a lot colder. Not a single window was open yet a draft seemed to swirl around him. His eyes took in the narrowed, dark eyes of Storm and he saw the hints of white taking over them. _Shit. _She snapped a smart comeback into the phone and then slammed the receiver down on its base.

"Storm?" Logan asked cautiously. Her eyes snapped up toward him and immediately relaxed, the wind settling down and the cold air disappearing.

"Sorry" she apologized. "That was supposed to be our new Martial Arts teacher. Apparently he is on his way to Germany for a safe house. He just got a warning from the Friends of Humanity." Her gaze darkened and Logan was positive she was contemplating how to get rid of the Friends of Humanity permanently. But with President Graydon Creed still in office, she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Just relax, Darlin, we'll find someone else to teach the class."

Storm glared up at him. "Who, Logan? I already teach English and history. You're the school mechanic and you're in danger room sessions for the most part of the day. Hank has his hands full with Economics, and Bobby with all of the Sciences. Do you know how hard it is to teach that many courses at a time? Warren's already teaching all math classes, from Algebra to Calculus. Not to mention Artie is trying to lean how to use Cerebro from the Professor's old notes and observations. We don't have enough teachers as it is. Who else could we get to teach self defense and Martial Arts?"

For a few moments Logan didn't answer. He waited until Storm sighed and relaxed a little before he pointed toward the phone. "Make some phone calls. You and I both know someone who could teach that category with ease."

Storm's brow furrowed as she took a deep breath. "I promised her I would not call her unless I absolutely had to. She deserves a normal life now. She took the cure, Logan. She left. She doesn't want any part of us, or mutants."

Logan chose to ignore that. "Yeah well she's coming back one way or another. That cure is wearing off. Eventually her mutation is going to come back and then she'll be knocking on our front gates. Now why don't ya save her pride and ask her to join us _before _she actually _has_ to."

Storm nodded. "Make her think she's coming here on her own choice, not because her powers are back." Logan grinned.

"Besides, I miss the kid."

Storm smiled and taking another deep breath sat down in her chair. "Okay." She reached for the phone and pulled out a file from her drawer at the same time. Flipping through it she found the number and dialed. Someone answered on the third ring.

"Hi, yes I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for a friend of mine. She goes by the name of Rogue."

Her smile disappeared and she leaned forward, all happiness gone. "What…I was told this is where I could reach her...Oh…oh dear…yes…I see…Thank you so much...Goodbye."

"What?" Logan demanded. Storm looked up at him and immediately alarm coursed through his body.

"Rogue's gone. She hasn't been back to her apartment in months. That was her land lady. She said her rent was due and Rogue was nowhere to be found. Strange thing is, she left everything she had. The land lady sold all of her things, including her car to get this months rent. She said no one in the building has seen her. They all thought it was odd since she left her car as well."

Storm's brow furrowed even more. "She left here six months ago. They said she's been missing for five."

Logan didn't move. Something was wrong with Rogue. That wasn't like her. She wouldn't just leave without a reason. But then his mind recalled her stepping into that taxi the day after they buried Scott and Jean. Then again, maybe she would.

"I'm gona go find her." Logan stated, turning toward the door.

"How? We can't use Cerebro, Logan, and she could be anywhere. How _can_ you find her?"

"The old fashion way. Look." (1).

_**So tell me what you think so far? I don't think the mutants and the humans are going to break out into an all out war. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! Oh and the quote was from the first movie. Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

**(Same day as chapter one.) **

The Brotherhood of mutants was growing restless. Having this many mutants under the same roof was just asking for trouble, especially since most of them were grown, unruly, bullies whose only common ground was their hatred for humans. Other than that, only a thin alliance and respect for Magneto kept them from ripping each other apart.

But there had been fights. Many fights. Fights that Magneto would simply ask who the victor was, shrug, and continue with whatever scheme he was currently involved in. He never told too much information to anyone, not even his right hand man, because he never trusted them. And if one of them were captured, like Mystique had been, there would be hell.

But that was ancient news. Mystique was no longer cured, and was currently working right along side her old boss, despite the fact that he left her behind. After three months, the two had returned just as powerful to find none other than Magneto's right hand running things. "Pyro."

St. John Allerdyce would never go by that name again. His _human _name. Pyro was the man that replaced the _human, _and he had been running the Brotherhood wonderfully without Magneto. After the battle at Alcatraz, there had been a long period of struggle for control over the Brotherhood. Once Pyro had returned he had quickly asserted himself as the strongest mutant, with Juggernaut a strong second. Even Callisto, slightly barbecued from Storm, wouldn't argue with Pyro, and her need for vengeance against Storm was as strong as Pyro's need for vengeance against Bobby.

He'd quickly resumed Magneto's plans, calling Alcatraz a 'minor set back.' Minor or not, they had lost a lot of mutants, and many had run off to the X-men. Traders to the core, every one of them. Under Pyro's command, the Brotherhood had easily doubled in size, replacing the ones they had lost and when the cure wore off, those that had been part of the Brotherhood before Alcatraz had eagerly re-joined, longing for vengeance against the race that had tried to exterminate them.

Pyro had had most of the cure stations completely destroyed, and had even managed to destroy the factor that was putting them in weapons. However, the government was now anti-mutant, and things were getting harder. Pyro no longer questioned if he was fighting on the wrong side, and his attention turned away from the X-men to focus on the new anti-mutant hate group. The Friends of Humanity. FOH were secretive, and were reverting back to witch-hunts…with mutants as the witches.

Some of the mutants the Brotherhood had rescued never stopped thanking Pyro, revering the Brotherhood leader as their savior. But with every mutant saved, thousands died. And it angered Pyro. But what pushed him over the edge, was how the X-men would jump in the way to save the FOH. It sickened Pyro to watch them sacrifice themselves to save the very creatures that were murdering mutants.

Pyro had been ready to exterminate the X-men, when Magneto had returned. He'd been impressed with his former right hand, but had taken things from him so fast Pyro's head had spun. Mystique, being Magneto's other half, was constantly by Magneto's side, but Pyro remained the next in command. Some thought him week to simply let Magneto move him to the side, but Pyro new better. His rage would make him rash, and with Magneto, there was a whole new level to the type of warfare they could perform. Because that's what this was. A war.

"I think we should just go in and wipe them all out." Pyro stated, glancing at the door behind him as it opened and the ever present Mystique sauntered in. Magneto glanced up at her from his desk but turned his attention directly toward Pyro.

"There are three buildings it could be in, Pyro. You propose we topple all three buildings?"

Pyro nodded. "You could exterminate some of those humans in the process, take out the whole corner."

Magneto smirked but shook his head. "And the captives, Pyro? The mutants that are being held against their will in those cells?"

This is where Pyro's plan faltered. Human sacrifices were fine, they were bloodthirsty murderers anyway…but mutant sacrifices weren't. Pyro had watched Magneto let the 'pawns' as he had called them run head first into a trap and not even flinch. Collateral he had called it. But since his return, since he had been one of the collaterals…he had seemed to take more time on protecting mutants and stopped sending them on suicide missions.

"Alright," he huffed, pulling out his lighter. "Fine, we don't blow the buildings."

Magneto nodded and steepled his fingers together in thought. "It's a suicide mission to go in there gun's blazing." Pyro added and Magneto sighed.

"Then we'll just have to find another way in." He stated looking directly at Mystique. She smirked, and Pyro turned to glance at her as well.

"You think she could get in?" he asked flipping his lighter open and closed in thought. Before his eyes Mystique transformed into a mirror image of Pyro. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I could get in?" she asked in his voice.

Pyro glanced back at Magneto, a threat in his eyes, and Magneto glanced back at Mystique. "Don't mind her, Pyro. She's just having a bit of fun."

Pyro glared back at her and she changed back to normal. "Have your fun impersonating someone else." He stated, creating a flame to play with.

"Someone like this?" she asked and Pyro's head jerked up. She was no longer blue, but instead a pale white. A round face peeked out from behind white bangs and quirked an eyebrow.

Pyro was on his feet in an instant, the flame now engulfing his hand, ready to use as a fiery punch. He made it halfway to her before she quickly changed back. "Do it again," he growled, "And I make sure you burn in hell."

The flame disappeared and he turned back to Magneto, who was watching it all with amusement. "Better yet," he stated, sitting back down. He glanced back at her and added, "We could skip the hell part."

Her eyes flashed to Magneto who, instead of scolding Pyro or comforting her, was smiling. "I think our Pyro has finally found the right heart. Don't you agree?"

Pyro rolled his eyes. "So what do we do, send her in, have her open a few doors, knock out a few guards, and then slip our men in to save the hostages and kill the POS's?"

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "I was under the impression they were the Friends of Humanity. Not the Pieces of Shit."

Pyro raised an eyebrow to match Magneto's. "Your choice." Magneto actually laughed. He had long since decided he preferred the new Pyro to the old one. This one was heartless, and manipulative to boot. He was also powerful, and feared, and had quickly become more than just an asset to Magneto's cause. He was a symbol to the Brotherhood. A symbol of hatred to humans.

"That's exactly what we'll do. Pick your team and head in."

Pyro grinned. "With pleasure" and with that he rose and headed toward the door. He paused in front of Mystique and still wearing the smirk he held out his hand. She glanced at Magneto who shrugged and then, tentatively, she held out her own hand. Pyro shook it, but didn't let go. Her eyes widened as he leaned closer to whisper, "Don't test me."

Her hand lit on fire in an instant and she screamed, jerking her hand away and patting out the flames. Pyro didn't even look back at Magneto. He didn't have to. He knew Magneto was smiling, and some how, that thought left him feeling as empty as every other thought he had ever had. He made it to the door only to have it thrown open a second before he reached it.

He raised an eyebrow at the panting green mutant before him. "What?" he spat, pulling his lighter out again.

"We've found…a…seer." He panted.

This time Pyro did glance back at Magneto. His eyebrows were raised in interest, but like always lately, he left Pyro handle it.

"Did you bring him in?"

The mutant nodded and pointed up the steps. A second later three figures emerged from the shadows, two holding to a skinnier one in the middle. Pyro recognized the size mutants and rolled his eyes. They were always the one capturing someone. The mutant in the middle, however, Pyro had never seen. He was old, with pure white eyes and white wrinkled skin. Complete with his white hair he looked like something you would find in a church playing an angel, not underground in the Brotherhood's lair.

They practically threw the old man forward and took a step to follow when Pyro closed the door, keeping them out of the room. Just because he felt like it, he leaned back against the door and crossed his arms, waiting for Magneto to take over. The Seer straightened to his full height and pulled his white robes tighter to him. He looked around the room but didn't say anything.

"Welcome to the Brotherhood." Magneto stated. He rose and indicated the seat in front of his desk, the one Pyro had previously occupied. "Please, have a seat." The Seer moved and sat down with such grace Pyro wandered he was high society. "Drink?" Magneto asked, pouring water into a metal cup. The Seer nodded and Magneto sent the metal cup toward the Seer who didn't seem surprised and simply pulled it out of the air and sipped it.

Magneto poured himself a drink and then sat back down. "I assume you knew you were going to be brought here."

The man spread his hands, careful not to drop the cup, and stated, "I'm a Seer." Magneto nodded.

"The boys and I found him asking around for you downtown." The green mutant, who could now breath, stated. "He kept sayin he had seen something you were gona wana hear about."

Pyro raised and eyebrow but Magneto simply nodded. "You are dismissed," he stated to the green mutant who nodded and scurried toward the door. Pyro moved out of the way, going to lean against the wall behind Magneto instead. He smirked when Magneto turned to Mystique and added, "You too."

Her eyes immediately shot to Pyro who didn't even bother trying to hide his smirk. She glared but obeyed, closing the door behind her. Once they were alone, Magneto turned his full attention on the Seer. "So what is this I must hear about?"

The Seer leaned forward and put his cup down on the metal table. "My powers" he stated, "Work only when I touch someone. I see their future through touch; much like a palm reader has to see your hand."

Magneto nodded. "However," he stated, "My own future comes in waves, whenever a decision is made that directly affect me, or mutants, I know about it."

Pyro's eyes widened in appreciation as he listened.

"Six months ago, I saw the birth of a powerful mutant, one as powerful, if not more, than that mutant you acquired for Alcatraz. Jean Gray."

Both men were surprised but didn't interrupt. "The image was fuzzy, but it was definitely a mutant, and it was definitely feared by both sides. I ignored it, thinking that perhaps this had been a rogue vision that would not come true. Not all of my vision do. People change their minds, something doesn't happen, one way or another, I am never one hundred percent accurate."

Now they were disappointed. Was he wasting their time?

"However, I was in San Francisco a month ago when I brushed shoulders with a mutant. The contact was brief, but it was enough to send visions so horrifying that I crumbled to the ground where I stood. Visions of death and destruction, so great I can only summarize it as Apocalypse. And it was tied directly to this mutant."

"A mutant powerful enough to bring about the Apocalypse?" Magneto asked. "The end of Ages. Intriguing. Where is this mutant now?"

The Seer took a deep breath. "That's the problem. The mutant I touched…it was not _her _future I was seeing. It confused me, until I realized the woman was pregnant. But when I recovered, she was gone, and I have yet to have another vision. I believe the mutant is that unborn child. A mutant so powerful, he or she could bring the end to an entire race…"

These words cause both Magneto's and Pyro's minds to whirl. "An entire race?" Magneto asked in that voice of interest. He glanced back at Pyro who held the same look of interest.

"As in the entire Homo-sapiens race." The Seer stated, as if reading their thoughts.

"Well now" Magneto stated, smirking. "Where can we find this death machine?"

"It's not been born yet." The Seer stated. "And it's mother apparently doesn't want to be found."

Magneto glanced back at Pyro once more who nodded. "Callisto could find a powerhouse that big." He agreed with Magneto's unspoken thought.

Magneto rose and extended his hand to the Seer. "I suppose you are going to stay with us?" The Seer grinned and Magneto laughed. "I'll have Mystique find you a room. Pyro, find Callisto, I want to know where this unborn mutant is."

Pyro nodded and disappeared to find his least favorite mutant, second only to Bobby. Callisto was currently in their make-shift kitchen; unloading groceries she had probably stolen so fast from the grocery store the cameras hadn't even caught her. She slammed the door to the fridge and turned to glare at Pyro. "What?" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

He smirked and pulled his trusty Zippo out of his pocket. Her eyes shifted to it and her hands fell from her hips, as if she were slightly intimidated. She could sense his power, which meant she knew how powerful he was, and though she hated to admit it, if he wanted to be rid of her, he could do it without much thought. "Magneto wants you to find a mutant." He stated, opening his Zippo and focusing on the flame instead. It flickered as he spoke. "An unborn child that's supposed to be the next biggest thing."

Callisto shook her head. "Impossible." She stated and Pyro tore his gaze away from the flame. He frowned and she continued. "I can't find something that isn't born yet. It's powers would be hidden from me until it's born, and perhaps even longer. Different mutants develop their powers at different times, usually not until their teens. I wouldn't be able to sense the child until it's powers were exposed."

Pyro glared at her and the small flame on his Zippo grew higher, drawing her eyes. "You better not be lying." He stated, taking a menacing step toward her.

"I'm not." She said, but her eyes were wide as she watched the flame. Pyro debated on whether or not he believed her, and then reasoning she had not reason to lie, he clicked his Zippo closed. "Fine," he stated slipping it back into his pocket. "You can tell that to Magneto." He turned away from her, not giving her a chance to question him, and headed back out into the main part of the lair, where all the other mutants would be either gathered around a fight, starting a fight, training, or gathered around one of the man televisions someone had managed to steal.

He had a team to gather, and a FOH base to eliminate. "Listen up." His voice echoed in the room and immediately all couple hundred heads turned toward him and the room fell to silence. "I need three teams for an elimination mission. We found another FOH headquarters, but there are mutant hostages. Team one will be hostage rescue, the other two teams," he grinned, "Will be exterminating."

There was a ripple of chuckles and a few people cracked their knuckles or stretched their muscles. "First thirty mutants out that door have the mission." He stated and turned to find Mystique waiting for him. "Lead the way," he stated and she sauntered past him out the door. Once she had passed, it was a mad dash for the door as almost every mutant in the room ran to make it out the door.

Pyro felt a sick sort of amusement at the mutants who rushed to try and appease him. Shaking his head he started toward the crowd and wasn't amazed when they moved away from him, letting him walk to the door without having to pause. He stopped in the doorway and glanced counted the first thirty heads he saw on the other side of the door. "That's all." He stated and the mutants moved away from the door, back to what they were doing. The three teams that stood before him were grinning from ear to ear, glad to be chosen.

"Let's go." He stated, glancing at Mystique who had already changed to look like one of the FOH officials they had killed a weak ago. He grinned as he headed toward one of their many vehicles. This would be fun.

_**Who could the new mutant be, I wonder…**_

_**Actually, I don't wonder…but I bet you do. Review, and be honest! REVIEW! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**WOW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT its GRADUATION AND EVERYONE IS THROWING PARTIES. SO HERE'S A QUICK SHOUT OUT TO MY CURRENT REVIEWERS! **_

_**UltimateGammy91: I wasn't a Ryro fan either (obviously since all of my stories had been Romys. But a friend of mine wrote one and I just fell in love with them. I like Gambit and Rogue for the comics and the cartoons, but since Gambit's not in the movie's I'll settle for Pyro. Thanks for the review! **_

_**PyroWhore: Lol, thanks so much. Here's the next chapter. **_

_**SerenityKaitlyn: Thanks for the review, here's your update! **_

_**Dulcesweet: Well thanks. This is my first Ryro so I'm kinda nervous about it. **_

_**Elena Marshal: Glad you liked the beginning. Here's your update! **_

_**FireAngel: Well I can't tell you the answer to that yet and I'm glad you like it. Like I said this is my first Ryro so the Ryro scenes in this are going to be very strained and not so much fluff as dramatic. Hope you enjoy! **_

_**ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER: READ AND REVIEW! **_

**

* * *

**

Chapter three.

**(Three Months after chapter two.)**

"What's takin him so long?"

A very moody, very annoyed, Rogue paced back and forth in front of the twin size beds that were against the far wall. Her feet shuffled on the red carpet and her brown hair, with the white stripes that framed her face, swung with every aggravated turn she made. She was much slower than normal though, and after a few more seconds of pacing finally had to sit down on her bed to catch her breath. Her best friend, Wanda Maximoff, sat on the other bed, leaning back against her headboard half awake.

"He's goin as fast as he can, Ro." She promised. "Chill out."

Rogue frowned and moved to lean against her headboard, scowling down at herself. "I mean, he's always boastin bout bein the fastest man alive, ya think he'd be faster than this!"

Wanda yawned and slipped down under the covers. "I'm sure he's goin as fast as he can, Ro, just relax. No sooner had she spoken those words did they hear the front door _whoosh _open and slam closed and then Pietro Maximoff was standing between the two beds. He handed Rogue a brown paper bag, slightly out of breath, and then sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Finally" Rogue snapped, and then apologized. He waved it off and glanced at his sister who was staring at the ceiling. "What took ya so long?" Rogue asked as she dumped the contents of the bag into her lap. She pulled the two liter coke out carefully and took off the lid before downing almost half the bottle in one gulp. Pietro shook his head.

"It's three am, Ro. I had to find a place that was open." Rogue nodded and finished off the coke before turning on the poor packs of recess that now littered her lap. "You sure do eat a lot" Pietro yawned. Wanda groaned from where she lay and rolled over as Rogue frowned.

"You don't think I'm getting fat do you?" she asked, glancing down at her. "I am…aren't I? I look like a cow." Without warning she started crying and instantly Pietro was pulling her into his arms, careful not to touch her skin, although she had long sleeved pajama's on.

"No, not at all, I think you're probably underweight to be honest with you. I mean most women that are nine months pregnant and are ready to burst at any second look like it. I can barely tell with you." It was a lie, and both Wanda and Pietro knew it. But Rogue was so emotional and grouchy lately that they would often find themselves lying to her.

Rogue moved under her covers and finished off her recess. "Thank you, sugar" she whispered and closed her eyes, snuggling into her bed. Pietro nodded, yawned, and rose. "Anything for you, sweetheart." And in a gust of wind he was gone, closing the door behind him. Rogue hit the switch and groaned as she tried to get comfortable with her big stomach.

"You know he loves you." Wanda's voice was a whisper and caused Rogue to stop moving completely. Yes, Rogue knew Pietro loved her. He had told her so about a month ago. But…she would never see him as anything other than the best of friends, just like his sister. Sometimes, she hated herself for not having feelings for him…especially after all he had done for her.

Not only had he stumbled upon her eight months ago, when she had bailed from her apartment and took off to San Francisco, but he had brought her to Wanda, asked her to stay in their house, and gotten her a job as a freelance writer. He was the older brother she had never had…but he loved her. And no matter how hard she tried, she could never love him that way.

"I know." She whispered.

Wanda sighed. "It's the father…isn't it?"

Rogue's heart seemed to stop. She closed her eyes and fought away the pain that even the thought of _him _brought. It most certainly was the father. The father that she had surrendered herself to willingly once she had gotten the cure. The father she had left behind. The father she had never told was going to be a father. The father she hadn't talked to in nine months. Yet, she loved him. And every day she spent away from him she realized just how much she did.

"Yea" she whispered. She closed her eyes and tried everything she could not to picture his face. Her stomach clenched at the effort and she rolled over, trying to get comfortable again. Maybe she should have told him…but how would he have reacted? Would he have wanted her to stay? Would he have loved her the way she loved him? Again her stomach tightened at the thought, but this time painfully. She winced and shifted again, trying desperately now to get comfortable.

She took a deep breath and sighed. "I miss him." She whispered and again another tight pain.

"I know you do." Wanda whispered. Rogue winced again as another pain shot through her abdomen, but this time it was sharper, and was joined by a sticky wet fluid between her legs. Immediately she sat up in bed, eyes wide.

"Wanda," she said, her voice loud and a mere inch away from panicking. Wanda rolled over, turned on the light, and cursed. "I think my water just broke!" Rogue cried.

"Pietro!" Wanda screamed and in an instant the door to their room flung open. "Her water just broke. She's going into labor." Another pain hit her and this time she cried out. Pietro hefted her into his arms. He waited for Wanda to wrap her arms around his neck before he was out the door and halfway to the hospital.

* * *

Rogue was exhausted, to say the least, and after seven hours of labor she had every right to be. She opened her eyes slowly and took in the familiar walls of the hospital room she had been given. It was an hour until noon, and the sun was high in the sky, yet all Rogue wanted to do was sleep. A second before she drifted off to sleep the door opened and the Doctor returned. Immediately all thoughts of sleep left Rogue as her baby was handed to her wrapped in a tinny blue blanket.

"Here you are, Mrs. Maximoff, a beautiful baby boy." Rogue smiled as she cradled her baby boy and glanced over toward Pietro and Wanda. Both were smiling, however tired, and waiting patiently for the doctor to leave. The Doctor turned to Pietro and said, "What name will you be giving the baby?"

Pietro's gaze traveled to Rogue but she wasn't paying attention. Instead she was gazing down at the sleeping baby. He was so beautiful, his little eyes clenched shut and his little fists balled. She felt tears rising behind her eyes and fought to keep them down. This was her baby. Her little boy.

"Mrs. Maximoff?"

Rogue didn't respond at first, and then Wanda whispered, "Rogue, they need a name." Rogue reluctantly tore her eyes away from the baby and smiled.

"His name's…" she paused. She turned back to the baby who chose that moment to wake and yawn. Rogue felt her heart swell as he slowly peaked open his eyes at her, his chocolate colored eyes. She blinked and felt a wave of sadness flow through her. Yes…_his _chocolate brown eyes. She took a deep breath and said the name she had picked a long time ago, a name she prayed _he _would like. Although, _he_ probably would never hear it.

"His name is Mathew. Mathew Jonathan..." here she paused again and then completely ignored the question. She turned her attention instead to the baby.

"Hello Mathew" she cooed and the baby sleepily turned toward her. She cradled him to her in the bed, and sighed contently as she held her baby boy. _Correction…their baby boy. _

"And the last name I assume…" the doctor began but Rogue blocked him out. Wanda knew the last name. She'd say it. Rogue didn't want to. Instead she stared at the once again sleeping baby, tracing over his features in her mind. Her pride and joy. _Her _Mathew. She smiled at the thought of that. Someone she could claim completely…well not completely but mostly.

They had been lucky to find a doctor that would treat mutants, quietly. He had understood that the cure wore off on Rogue, and had been eager to help, saying that it wasn't her fault the cure hadn't lasted and that he thought her brave for taking it. She would never let him know that she would never take it again. He had been careful not to touch her skin, but when he placed the baby beside her the first time they had all feared for it.

Thankfully, the baby was immune to Rogue. They weren't sure why, and honestly, Rogue didn't care. Now she just wanted to get Mathew home, away from this anti-mutant world and into a nice bed. They had all long ago bought everything they would need for the new baby Mathew. Now all that was left was to introduce him to the world. What fun that would be.

* * *

(Three Months later.)

Mathew was asleep, thank God. Rogue was thankfully crawling into bed. It was eleven o'clock, and it had taken Rogue three lullabies to get the defiant three months old to close his eyes. He was being stubborn…of course, but once Rogue had started singing he had drifted off to sleep. Gratefully she had been able to lay him down in his crib, turn the soft music player in the crib on, and then climb into her own bed, by eleven. Tonight she was lucky. Usually she wouldn't have gone to bed until midnight, if not later.

She smiled as she closed her eyes and thought about her little trouble maker. At three month's old he was just learning to hold himself up with his arms, only barely though. He could look around the room and smile and giggle and even recognize people. He often held out his hands toward people, and anything within reach was automatically his, especially Rogue's hair which he couldn't seem to get enough of. He still hadn't said his first word, but according to Rogue's books that was normal, although he did speak in baby talk, and often.

The only probably with Mathew was he didn't like men. At all. It had hurt Pietro the first couple of times Pietro had tried to pick him up only to have Mathew scream his lungs out. But after three months, and after him crying if _any _man spoke to him, Pietro had given up. Mathew let him talk to him, unlike any other man on the face of the planet, and Pietro declared that the kid liked him better than other men, and that maybe, one day he'd get over this fear of men and let Pietro hold him.

Rogue yawned and snuggled down into the warm bed, already drifting off to sleep. But like every night, this was when her thoughts turned to Mathew's father. She wandered if he was still fighting in this anti-mutant war, or if he was even alive. No…she wouldn't think that. She _knew _he was alive. He was too stubborn to die. Something in her longed to find him, to burry herself in his arms like she had that night so long ago, to beg for forgiveness for running and never telling him about Mathew…but at the same time…she feared his reaction.

Rogue was half asleep, dreaming about the father like every night…when she heard it. Her eyes snapped open as she listened to the almost silent footsteps outside her window. She sat up in bed and looked over at it. She nearly screamed when she saw a figure pass by the window, followed by another and another.

"Shh"

Rogue jumped and looked to see Pietro standing in their room, waking Wanda up. Rogue was on her feet in an instant and carefully picked up Mathew out of his crib. She cradled the still sleeping baby to her and hurried back over to Wanda and Pietro. "What's going on?" she whispered, her voice laced with panic.

"Someone must have ratted us out. It's the FOH."

Rogue's heart seemed to stop. Her eyes widened in fear and Pietro shook his head. "We aren't going to let them get him, or any of us for that matter. I heard them coming a few minutes ago and I packed some things and put them in the car in the garage. I left the door open, so all we got to do is make it to the car, start it, and get the heck out of here."

Rogue nodded and moved toward the door, but before they made it one of the FOH's attacked. A torch broke through the window, sending shards in every direction and catching the bed on fire. Rogue screamed, causing Mathew to wake and scream as well. He cried and Pietro grabbed both Wanda and Rouge. In the blink of an eye they were out of the house and almost flying down the black asphalt of the road.

Mathew outright screamed now, but Rogue held him tight, and Wanda had hold of Pietro around his neck. Everything blew past them so fast it was just a blur of colors and Rogue had to close her eyes and focus on comforting Mathew to keep from getting sick. It had to be tiring for Pietro to carry all of them, but then, adrenaline was said to allow human mothers to lift trucks off their children. If a human could do that, what could an adrenaline pumped mutant do?

They didn't stop until they reached the airport and Pietro sat Rogue down gently on one of the many benches. He looked around the lobby to see that no one had noticed them. After all, it was midnight now. Mathew finally stopped crying and clung to his mother, making sure to grab her collar with his right hand and twirl her hair in his left fist. Before long, she felt his deep breaths signaling he was asleep.

Wanda was wide-eyed, still trying to calm down, and even Rogue was having a hard time relaxing. "What do we do now?" she whispered, holding Mathew close.

"The house won't be left by the time we get back" Pietro grumbled. He glanced over Rogue and Mathew, probably checking for injuries. Once he was sure they were fine he glanced at Wanda who waved off his concern.

"We can't stay here." Wanda declared. "They know we are mutants now. By tomorrow we won't have jobs."

Rogue closed her eyes at the thought. _This _was the world she was being forced to raise Mathew in. She didn't want this, and without warning she felt some of the fight she had once felt back with the X-men flare up again. She wanted to be safe, to not have to protect Mathew and fear for him. But more importantly, she wanted a place where he could safely grow up. And now that their home had been discovered, there was only one place she knew where she could get that.

"We could go to New York." She whispered. Both Pietro and Wanda turned to regard her with wide eyes.

"To the mansion?" Wanda asked.

"But you hated that place. You said you left because you took the cure and you didn't think they would want you."

Rogue took a deep breath. Time to be honest. "I left because the boy I took the cure for didn't want me." She stated, rather harshly. "It was childish of me. But I didn't think I belonged anymore. So I left. I never told anyone, not even the boy who had broken my heart. I just packed my bags and left."

Wanda's eyes widened. "You mean, you left because of a boy?"

Rogue nodded. "Yea."

"So there's a chance they would take you back?"

Rogue laughed half-heartedly. "There's a chance they'd take us all in. Without question. All I would have to do is make a phone call." But could she really return there, after a year of absence. What would they think? Would they hate her for leaving? And what about Mathew? She positively couldn't tell them who the father was. They would probably throw her and him out.

"There's a problem." Rogue whispered. Pietro sat down next to her and Wanda did the same. "They don't know about Mathew. And they _can't _know who the father is."

Wanda frowned. "Okay." She stated, knowing enough about Rogue's past to understand why. "Well…" she started and sighed. "If the woman who runs it goes looking for his birth records…she's gona see that last name and put two and two together."

"Well if that happens it happens." Rogue mumbled. This time Pietro spoke, and for the first time in a long time he said his words slowly.

"We could pretend I was the father."

Rogue's eyes widened but Wanda shook her head. "Can't. He looks nothing like you." Rogue's hopes fell down the drain.

"Well then we just won't say anything. And if they ask who the father is I'll tell them the truth. It was a one night stand with someone I ran into. I was emotionally distraught and had just been given the gift of touch back and I made a stupid decision."

She looked down at Mathew and smiled. "One I would never change." She whispered. Not only would she never give up Mathew, but she wasn't sure if she had it all to do again she would change anything at all. Maybe she wouldn't have left…or maybe she would have called and told him when she found out she was pregnant. But she wouldn't have changed anything before that. And she certainly wouldn't change anything now.

"Will they recognize anything that resembles the father in Mathew?"

Rogue drew back slightly from her sleeping son. True, he had _his _chocolate brown eyes, but she had brown eyes as well, although, they weren't quite chocolate. But the hair was a problem. Rogue's hair was a deep chestnut, almost black, while Mathew's hair was a light brown…so light that in the right shade of sunlight it seemed almost golden. Just like his father's.

"He looks too much like me for them to suspect anything." She stated aloud, praying she wasn't lying.

"It's up to you, Ro." Pietro whispered. Rogue nodded. Could she do it? She felt Mathew stir in her arms and looked down to watch as his chubby hand grabbed hold of her shirt in his dream and hung on to it. Yes, she most definitely could. She nodded and held out her free hand to Pietro who pulled a cell phone from his pocket. It took her a minute, but she finally managed to dial the right number. True, it was midnight, but knowing the mansion, someone would be up to answer it. That someone was Storm.

* * *

Storm jolted awake when the shrill ring of the Mansion's phone pierced the silence of the night. She heard someone mumble and turned to look at Logan beside of her. He was fast asleep, his brow furrowed in some nightmare and his upper body completely exposed. Poor Logan. He had worked himself to death trying to find Rogue, and so far, he had come up empty handed. He had become more and more worried as each person that said they had seen her said she disappeared eleven months ago. She'd been gone a year now, and it was driving Logan, who thought of her as his daughter, mad.

Storm wished there was some way she could help him. But in her heart she knew there was nothing she could do. She groaned when the phone continued ringing and carefully slipped out of bed. She made it halfway to the wall phone before a gruff voice growled, "Just let it ring, darlin."

"I can't, Logan, you know that." He mumbled something and rolled over in bed, turning away from her. Sighing she reached the wall phone and picked it up.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, this is Ororo speaking, how may I help you?"

There was a long pause and just as Storm was about to hang up a very soft voice said, "Storm?" Storm's heart seemed to leap out of her chest. She couldn't believe it! It was Rogue! She would know that voice anywhere. She could barely contain her shock and surprise as she gasped. "Rogue?!"

Immediately Logan sat up in bed and turned to look at her. His eyes were wide and he was just as awake now. He leapt out of bed and padded across the room to stand directly beside her, his sensitive ears picked up every word that was said.

"Yea…this is Rogue. How…um…how have you been?"

"How have I been?" Storm asked. "_Where _have _you _been? We've been worried sick about you! You left without so much as a goodbye or a note or anything. And then we called your apartment six months ago and your land lady said you had left six months before that. You've been missing for almost a year! And Logan's been worried sick!"

There was a long silence and Storm took a deep breath. "I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to make you feel guilty. We were just worried, that's all."

"Well…" Rogue started and then sighed heavily into the phone. "Look, Storm…I'm…we…my friends and I are in trouble."

"Trouble?" Logan growled and Storm shushed him.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked into the phone.

"The Friends of Humanity found us. They burned down the house we were living in, and we probably don't have jobs anymore. We have no place to go…and I…I remembered the mansion and…and how safe things were…and was...I was just wondering…well…"

Storm caught on immediately. "Of course Rogue! You shouldn't even have to ask. You're old room is still empty, completely, and I'm sure we could find rooms for your friends as well. Where are you now?"

Another long pause. "San Francisco…at the airport. Delta line." Storm frowned. "We had to leave everything…so all we have is one cell phone and our pajamas. I think Pietro might have a little cash…he says he has ten dollars." There was a muffled conversation and Storm chose to interrupt.

"Don't worry about it. The Mansion will pay everything. I'll get the tickets ready and you get on the next flight out of there." Rogue thanked her profoundly and Storm hung up.

"She's coming home?" Logan breathed, eyes wide and hopeful. Storm could feel tears in the back of her eyes at the thought of the girl she had grown so attached to finally coming home.

"She's coming home." She confirmed and then picked up the phone to make the arrangements.

_**

* * *

**_

Be honest; tell me what ya'll think. The more reviews the quicker the chapters so REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Special shout out to the following for Reviewing:**_

_**RomyGirl123- Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like it so far! **_

_**Thillia- I'm glad you like it! Bobby and Logan are in this chapter so enjoy! **_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Café- Thanks so much for the review! Here's the update! **_

_**Irisheyesrsmiling- Well, I can't tell you who the father is yet, that would give away too much, but you'll find out soon. Thanks for the review! **_

_**Fantasygirl721- Thanks so much for the Review. I'm glad you like it so far. I had to laugh when I read "here's your stinking review." Lol. So here's your stinking update. Lol. **_

_**CMT1992- Alrighty, here ya go. **_

_**GabrielsDoubt- Thanks for the review! Enjoy! **_

_**FireAngel- Yes, Pietro and Wanda were Magneto's children in the comic books. That's all I'm saying. I'm not telling if they are in this or not, so you'll just have to read. Lol. Thanks for the Review and here's your update! **_

_**UltimateGammy91 – Yea, Grammars never really been my strong suit. Thanks for the review though! **_

_**PyroWhore- Well, here's the long awaited reactions. Thanks for the Review! **_

_**Dulcesweet- Sorry, I'm a major fan of cliff hangers. Lol. Thanks for the review! **_

_**Now, on to chapter four! Read and Review! **_

* * *

Chapter Four:

Rogue took a deep breath as the cab came around the wide bend in the road. The trees gave way and there, standing in all its glory, was the school. It looked just like it had all those years ago. The same stone building, with the green vines climbing up the walls. As the cab pulled around the road and drew closer she could just make out the shapes of students playing basketball. Some were younger, around ten, but all were included, and all looked like they were having fun. The closer they got the more activity they could see. Baseball, soccer, some were even swimming in the pool.

Rogue held Mathew tighter to her as the cab pulled up to the gate. That's what she wanted for Mathew…_this _was what she wanted for him. Here they would _all _be safe. But could _she _survive this? From the moment the plane had touched down in New York she had felt wave upon wave of nostalgia wash over her. When they reached the city, every place they passed seemed to hold some memory for her, and it became painful to gaze at the scenery they passed.

The one that hurt the most was when she had seen the burned and charred remains of a building. Wanda had whispered, "What do you think happened?" But Rogue had known. She couldn't tear her eyes away from it and without thought she had handed Mathew to Wanda and yelled, "Stop here!" to the cab driver. Ignoring the questions from Pietro and Wanda she had stepped out of the cab and stumbled toward the charred remains. Most of the building was still there, but Rogue knew what had happened. Her fingers itched to grab the ash and hold it to her.

Without realizing it she had turned and was surveying the area, looking for any clue that _he_ was here. But her eyes had landed on the still sleeping Mathew and Wanda, who were now standing outside the cab, and she had been jolted back to this time and day. Sadly, she had walked back to the car and pulled Mathew back into her arms. Slowly they both slipped back into the car.

"This used to be a cure station" The cab driver called back to them. "But that damn brotherhood got a hold of it a couple years ago. No one's re-built it…and I guess they left it as a reminder of how dangerous mutants really are."

Rogue tensed, and she could feel Wanda do the same. But no one had said anything, and the remainder of the trip had been in a somewhat comfortable silence. Now, as the large metal gates swung open, Rogue felt like she had mutant butterflies in her stomach and they were all blasting each other. Wanda and Pietro were wide-eyed, probably never having seen this many mutants in the same place, but Rogue had been here before. And true, there were new faces, but the old ones were the ones she was afraid of.

It was the old faces that were standing on the steps to the institute, watching the cab pull up with huge smiles. Rogue tried to calm her breathing but was having difficulty with Mathew lying against her chest. Wanda seemed to sense that and she pulled Mathew out of Rogue's arms. "I'll hold him." She stated. Pietro looked like he wanted to hold him too…but he had long since gotten used to the 'no men touching me' rule.

Once the cab pulled to a stop, Rogue had to force herself to step out of it. The sounds were still the same, children laughing, birds calling; it was exactly how she had remembered it. Well…minus a few teachers and a student.

"Rogue!"

Rogue looked over the hood of the cab to Storm and felt tears come to her eyes. She rounded the cab and bound up the steps into the open arms of her long time friend. Storm held her close, laughing all the while, and then moved away. "Let me get a good look at you" she stated, sounding like a long lost grandmother instead of just a friend.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Rogue declared, taking in Storm's layered gray and white hair and her black pin stripe suit. Storm laughed and shook her head.

"You on the other hand" Storm declared. Rogue smiled as Storm touched Rogue's brown hair that was pulled into a bun and then her white bangs that fell into her face. She took in Rogue's outfit, pajamas, and laughed. "You weren't kidding when you said you had nothing."

Rogue shook her head and then seemed to remember the man standing behind Storm. "Logan!" She breathed and he grinned from ear to ear. He moved around Storm and pulled him toward her in a hug meant for the prodigal daughter who had finally returned home. It was minutes before they released each other and both felt the same wave of mixed emotions running through them.

"Missed ya, kid" Logan stated softly, probably so no one would hear the sweet comment. Rogue smiled.

"I missed you too, Logan." She whispered. Logan looked past her and his brow furrowed.

"These your friends?"

Rogue's eyes widened. She'd almost forgotten about them. She nodded and turned around, walking back to her pajama clad friend. "This is Pietro Maximoff," she stated, introducing Pietro who bowed, grinning from ear to ear. "And his sister Wanda," Wanda nodded at them and then carefully handed Rogue Mathew.

"And this," Rogue said, smiling as Mathew picked that time to open his eyes and look around. She walked back up the steps to stand between Storm and Logan as she said, "Is my son, Mathew."

Rogue could have laughed at the expressions on both Storm and Logan's face. It was wide eyed shock that neither of them, despite their usual control of their emotions, were hiding very well. Storm looked unbelieving, while Logan's expression sifted between amazement, hurt, anger, shock and then finally just stayed in surprise. Storm was the first to recover and with a grin to rival any proud grandmother she stepped forward and bent to eyelevel with the baby.

"Well hello" she cooed. "Hello cutie."

Mathew's eyes were wide as he watched Storm, but he wasn't afraid, Rogue could tell that. Logan blinked a few times and finally managed to speak. "Look's like we got a lot to catch up on." He stated and Rogue nodded.

"Well come on. I'll grab Hank and the others and have them meet us in the library. After you change of course." Storm stated.

All three of their brows furrowed this time…Mathew was watching Logan warily. "Change?" Rogue asked and Storm nodded.

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of calling back Mr. Maximoff and getting your sizes so you can change." Pietro looked away as Rogue and Wanda turned to look at him. "Come on," Storm laughed. "They are in your rooms. I'll give you a little while before we talk." Rogue nodded and, still barely able to believe this, she followed Storm into Xavier's School for the Gifted.

* * *

Mathew was too curious to sleep during the small reunion in the library. In the end, Storm explained that everyone was either in class, or teaching a class, but Hank had managed to find his way down to be part of it. Rogue and Wanda were sharing Rogue's old room, and both had found outfits that only Pietro could have picked out for them lying on their beds. Mathew would have to do without a change of outfit for a day, but it wasn't bothering him. Pietro was in the boy's wing rooming with Piotr Rasputin…a name Rogue had instantly recognized as Colossus. Pietro was slightly intimidated by the man, but he would never let anyone see that. It would deflate his ego too much.

Now the small group sat in the couches Rogue had once sat in with her friends while studying. Her heart tightened as she glanced at the couch Storm and Logan were sitting in, with Logan's arm around Storm. Storm had told Rogue that they were married and Rogue had been thrilled…yet at the same time…she had been jealous of something she was sure she would never have.

Storm explained that most of the kids Rogue had grown up with were still here, with a few exceptions. Most had changed to be teachers here. She also explained how she current taught History and English and Rogue had offered to take English off her chest for her. Wanda was given day care…since she loved kids so much and wanted to be able to keep an eye on Mathew, and Pietro would start a new business class for the older students.

Hank was married now, to a woman named Amanda that Rogue had never even heard of. Apparently she had been a friend of his when he worked for the government as the secretary and when he left, she had realized how much she loved him and followed, despite the fact that she was not a mutant. She was a wonderful cook, however, and so she was sent to work in the kitchen, a job she loved.

Kurt was still in the mansion, but he was mainly there for religious reasons and any student that was Christian or Catholic and wanted to participate in his Sunday prayers was welcome too. He had somewhat given faith to a lot of students through that.

Storm explained how Artie Mattocks was learning how to use Cerebro so they could use it to rescue mutants once again. Jubilation Lee had started again after Alcatraz and worked with Hank on weapons for the X-men, although she tended toward explosives and putting them in things that could be carried anywhere. Like gum wrappers.

Apparently, Piotr and Jubilee were dating, although no one knew how long that would last. Piotr helped with heavy lifting and construction. He taught a construction class most of the time. A ton of new mutants had joined the mansion, including a Betsy Braddock, who was currently dating a returned Warren Worthington…or Angel as Rogue remembered him.

The most shocking one was Scott's brother Alex Summers, and his girlfriend Lorna Dane. There were many more but Rogue was having trouble remembering them all. Then Storm said the words that should have hurt Rogue…but strangely didn't. "And Bobby and Kitty got married. Bobby teaches Science, and Kitty is learning to cook with Amanda."

Rogue simply nodded to everything that was said as Storm, Hank, and Logan caught her up on everything. Pietro looked bored, but Wanda was leaning forward listening to everything with wide-eyes. The filling in finally ended and everyone fell into an awkward silence. Logan was the one to break the silence.

"Why'd ya run, kid?" Rogue took a deep breath as all eyes, including Pietro's and Wanda's, turned to her.

"Guess ya'll have a right to know." She stated. She took a deep breath and said, "I took the cure…but then ya'll knew that. I guess I just didn't feel like I belonged anymore. I wasn't a mutant. I was human, the thing that was killin all of us…and I ran."

There was silence and then Storm shook her head. "You are always welcome here Rogue. This is your home. Just like its Mathew's now."

"Speaking of which," Hank piped up. "Where's the father?"

Wanda's eyes widened as she turned to Rogue but Rogue looked away. "He died." She stated, and then realized she should have sounded a little more hurt. "He was killed by the FOH about a month after we got together, right before my powers kicked back in."

Wanda rolled her eyes but the others seemed to buy it. "And you can touch Mathew? Without your powers…" Hank began.

"Yes." Rogue cut him off. "I can touch my baby. We think it was because he's part of me…he was in me."

Hank nodded. "That would make sense. Your body remembers it being inside you and so recognizes it as a part of you. Makes perfect sense."

Rogue nodded. After a lengthy explanation about the war and what was happening, they finally got to the part Rogue had been dying to hear about. "After Magneto and Mystique were taken out, Pyro took control of the Brotherhood." Storm paused here and turned to Rogue. "You remember Pyro, right?"

Rogue almost laughed at the absurdity of the question. Not only had he been one of her best friends in the school, he had grown to be so much more. Did she know him? Rogue simply nodded and Storm continued. "He was much more aggressive than Magneto had ever been and much more ruthless. He did more damage in three months than Magneto had done in his entire lifetime. But when the cure ran off, it seems Magneto and Mystique took over again and Pyro stepped down."

Rogue listened intently, trying desperately not to appear too interested in the enemy. "A lot of the mutants we fought in Alcatraz returned to the Brotherhood once the cure ran its course…and you can imagine how hell bent they are on revenge for it."

Rogue nodded. Storm told Rogue how the X-men had grown to Piotr, Jubilee, Kitty, Bobby, Hank, Kurt, Alex, Betty, Warren, and of course Storm and Logan. It was quite the team now, and Storm insisted that the three new mutants try to become a part of it as well. Rogue promised to think about it and then slowly they all retired for the night.

It had been midnight when Rogue had stumbled out of bed and down the dark hall she recognized so well. It was easy, slipping back into this routine. She'd just gotten Mathew to sleep and hadn't been able to sleep. Her throat was too dry. Sighing she hurried down the carpeted hall, remembering how the carpet had felt under her feet the night she and Bobby and John had been running from Striker's men.

She rounded the corner into the kitchen and froze. Her eyes widened as the man sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen looked up. _Ice _blue eyes widened as Bobby Drake opened his mouth in shock. Rogue was positive her features reflected his. Bobby had changed drastically. True, his brown hair was still short and spiked, although now it was joined with a brown goatee and beard. His ice blue eyes had the same cold surface they had had when she was dating him, and by the looks of things, he hadn't gotten any taller, but his muscles were definitely more pronounced. She could only imagine what was going through his head at the moment.

"Rogue?" he stuttered. She blinked, bringing herself out of her daze, and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Hey, Bobby."

Bobby nearly fell out of his chair. "What…" he began but before he could finish a much softer voice drifted to them.

"Bobby?"

Bobby's head jerked toward the sound and he sighed just as Katherine Pryde rounded the corner. She stopped long enough to smile at Rogue and then beckon her husband back to bed. Rogue watched from where she stood as the couple moved out of the room, Bobby still in shock and Kitty to asleep to care. Once they were gone, Rogue sank down into the chair Bobby had been occupying. No doubt, he'd want to talk to her. He would want an explanation for why she left. But that was obvious, wasn't it? He'd cheated on her with Kitty, she'd seen him. So she'd left. Sighing Rouge grabbed a bottle of water and headed back toward her room. It wouldn't take long to get used to the swing of things around here again. Rogue was almost anticipating it.

For the next few years, things became normal. Rogue taught English, and never, under any circumstance, left the mansion. She didn't want the Brotherhood to find out about her. Not until she was ready. Wanda and Pietro fit right in, and Bobby and Kitty were more than thrilled to have their old friend back. Many people, including Logan, had asked about Mathew's father, but only Logan didn't buy the "he died" line. Logan knew her too well. Whenever he asked, and she blew him off, he'd simply shake his head and said, "You'll tell me when you're ready I guess." Other than that, thing were perfect, peaceful even, until Mathew turned five.

It had been three days after his fifth birthday when it happened. Rogue had been sitting on her bed, grading papers, and Mathew had been playing in the floor with the new toy his Grandpa Logan had bought him. Mathew was, to say the least, spoiled rotten by all of his 'aunts' and 'uncles' and especially by Hank Storm and Logan. He still only let women touch him, but he wasn't as scared as he once was. Logan was able to pick him up, as was Pietro after a while. Hank could play with him, but resent the fact that Mathew considered Hank a big fluffy teddy bear. Everyone else just laughed it off.

A bug landed on the window and caught Mathew's eye. He studied it, watching it crawl from one side of the window to the other in a zig zag pattern. His hands still held his toys in them, but he was so quiet Rogue looked up from her papers to check on him. Her gaze followed his to the bug and she shivered. "I hate bugs" she stated. Mathew looked up at her, through _his _chocolate brown eyes, and a tuff of brown, almost gold, hair fell into his eyes.

"You don't like bugs, mommy?" he asked and Rogue shook her head.

"Never have, sugar."

Rogue had been a little startled when Mathew had nodded and turned his gaze back to the bug. He was staring at it so intently that Rogue turned to look at the bug herself…just before it burst into flames. Mathew turned back to look at his mommy and smiled. "See mommy," he stated, apparently not registering Rogue's wide-horror filled eyes, "No more buggies."

"LOGAN!" Rogue screamed and a second later 'grandpa' along with Hank had come bursting into the room. They took in the scene quickly and then quite confused turned to Rogue.

"What's wrong?" Logan demanded but Mathew answered for her.

"Mommy doesn't like bugs so I made it go away."

"He incinerated it!" Rogue cried.

"What?" Logan asked.

"It was on the window…and he was looking at it so intently…and then it just burst into flames. Hank, that can't be normal."

Hank turned to regard Mathew who was looking up at them with wide unaware eyes. He held out his toy to Logan and said, "Play with me?"

"Well he is a mutant, Rogue." Hank reminded her gently. "Perhaps his powers are manifesting faster than normal. After all, you said the father was a mutant too. If the gene was dominate through both of you, it would explain why it's manifesting so quickly."

"But what do I do about it?" Rogue demanded. "What if he sets someone on fire on accident, like one of us?"

Hank shook his head. "We'll just have to teach him how to control it. If it happens again, let me know, and I'll run some tests. Until then…let the boy have his fun."

Rogue sighed and regretfully turned back to grade papers. Every now and then her gaze would travel to the tiny black scorch mark on the window and she would shiver. '_Why…why oh why did it have to be fire?' _

_**Next chapter has Pyro! So read and Review! The more reviews, the quicker I post it. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wow! Lots of Reviews! Special shout out to the following for reviewing! **_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Café- Thanks for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**GabrielsDoubt - First, thanks for the review, second there is a something significant about him not liking to touch men, but it's not really that big of a deal. As for the powers…you'll just have to read to see. Lol. Here's your update! **_

_**UltimateGammy91 – Glad you like it so far. I wasn't going to have a jump in years but I decided I wanted Mathew to be older. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**RomyGirl123 – I was trying to make the chapters longer but it's getting difficult. Thanks for the review. And I think his eyes were chocolate brown in the movies…I'm not sure but for this they are. Lol. Here's your update! **_

_**rinXangelXryro – Thanks for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**Slytherin-Potter – Thanks, I try to update fast. And yes, he is the father. But he doesn't know it yet! Lol. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**irisheyesrsmiling - Yep, thanks for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**PyroWhore – Glad you like it. I'm trying to give him the same characteristics as his father so this chappy should be interesting. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**Ready, set, read and review! **_

* * *

Chapter Six:

Pyro was getting restless. He, along with half the brotherhood, were mere seconds away from ditching old bucket head and going back to the way things were before the old fool took over again. The last five years they had been spending their time burning cure stations, rescuing mutants, and destroying FOH buildings when they could find them. But it seemed like a never ending battle, and everyone was growing wary of it.

Magneto continued his 'peace for all mutants' speech, and surprisingly more and more mutants came to him because of it. Although, more and more mutants were joining the X-men as well. But lately, even they seemed too busy trying to keep the peace to attack the Brotherhood. For the last five years, both sides had been mostly quite, and it was killing Pyro.

Currently, he was on his way to Magneto, hoping that they had found something, anythingfor him and a team to raid. He didn't knock on the door when he opened it and Magneto didn't look up from his charts. "Your impatience will be your downfall, Pyro." Magneto stated, without looking up from whatever papers were spread out in front of him.

Pyro scoffed. "Then send me on a mission." He stated. This time Magneto looked up.

"Bored?" he asked and Pyro's eyes narrowed. "The youth these days" Magneto stated, shaking his head. He turned back to his papers and Pyro found himself fiddling with his lighter.

"What are those?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"This," Magneto stated, motioning for Pyro to come look at them as well, "is what may put an end to the mutant race."

Pyro's eyes widened as he looked down at a rough draft of blueprints for a machine. It was enormous and across the top of the page the word _Sentinel _was written. "It's a mindless, emotionless hunting machine, designed to track the mutant X gene and destroy it."

Alarm coerced through Pyro as he stared down at the blueprints for the death machine. "Have any of them been built yet?"

Magneto shook his head. "_They_ are still trying to put together all the pieces. _They_ are being secretive about it though. We can't find where _they_ are planning on building these. If we could, I'd have destroyed it already."

"Who exactly are they?" Pyro asked, finally shifting his gaze away from the machine.

Magneto laughed. "Same people it always is. The homo-sapiens. More specifically their government."

Pyro nodded. He's suspected as much. For years the government had turned anti-mutant. "So what do we do?"

Magneto sighed and rolled the papers back up. "We do what you hate most." He stated patting Pyro on the back with the rolled up papers. "We wait."

No sooner had he spoken did the door open again and Callisto walked through. She was out of breath but she had a grin spreading across her features. "I…" she stated then paused to catch her breath. "I found it…" she huffed out.

"It?" Pyro asked but Magneto had already figured it out.

"The mutant the seer was talking about?" He demanded and Callisto nodded.

"Wait…"Pyro stated. "Didn't you kill the Seer because you thought he was lying?"

Magneto glanced at Pyro. "I was wrong." He stated simply then turned back to Callisto. "Where is it?"

"Level five…" she breathed out then finally caught the rest of her breath. "The X-men have him. He's just a boy…maybe five years old."

Magneto's eyes widened. "A level five _child?_"

Callisto nodded. Pyro's mind was whirling. A child at the mansion…they were going to kidnap a five year old. "The X-men aren't just gona let us waltz in there and take the kid." Pyro stated and Magneto nodded.

"Well…they won't have much of a choice."

Something about this wasn't sitting right with Pyro. "What can we possibly do with a five year old?" he continued. Magneto sighed.

"We can mold him at this tender age to be like us." He stated. "To save us from the machines I was just showing you. Or would you rather we let them exterminate us like insects?"

Pyro had no argument to that. He moved away from Magneto and headed toward the door. "Pyro" Magneto stated and Pyro turned back toward Magneto. "Take Mystique, and that new mutant. Three of you should get the job done." Then as an after thought he said, "Take Callisto with you. She'll show you were to find him."

Pyro growled in his throat and spun away. He _hated _Mystique, almost as much as he hated Callisto…though never as much as he hated the X-men and Bobby. He stormed through the Brotherhood, not caring that every mutant in his path leapt out of the way, despite how much bigger than him they were. He reached the main room and found Mystique. His gaze traveled around the room until he locked with the black sunglasses of the new mutant.

"You" he called, pointing at the new mutant, "Come with me. Mystique" he called and she grinned. "Let's go."

The new mutant followed obediently, shuffling a deck of cards as he walked. It was apparently a nervous habit, much like Pyro and his lighter, which he was currently clicking open and closed. The three made it out into the garage and hopped into Pyro's favorite jeep. He revved the engine and followed the path he knew all too well.

Despite the fact it was nighttime, the new mutant still wore his sunglasses. It was unnerving to Pyro. After a few minutes of driving the new mutant spoke. "Where we be goin, mon ami?" he asked, he was eyeing Mystique warily. Pyro didn't blame him.

"To the X-mansion. They have something Magneto wants."

"Gambit gona like dis." The new mutant, apparently Gambit, smirked. "A job for a t'ief." He added. "What we stealin?"

"A kid." Pyro ground out. Gambit's expression changed completely.

"We're kidnappin a kid?" he asked. Pyro nodded. "How we gona find it?"

"That's my job," Callisto called from the back. Pyro rolled his eyes. "You're job is to get us in unseen, and Mystique's job is to get us out if someone wakes up."

That was the last of the conversation in the vehicle, and much quicker than Pyro would have liked they were stopping outside the black iron fence. Silently they all slipped from the vehicle and headed toward the eight foot fence. Pyro was the first to scale it and once he had landed carefully on the other side, the other three followed. Sticking to the shadows the four made their way toward the building, not stopping until they were close enough to touch it, if they took three more steps.

"What room?" Pyro demanded, still not liking any of this. Callisto pointed to the second story. There was one window with its light still on. It was one of the many rooms with a balcony, which would make their job easier.

"That one" she whispered. Just as she spoke the light went out. "Perfect timing, too."

Pyro rolled his eyes. He glanced up at the tree they were standing under and followed its branches. It went up to the window above the one they were trying to get into. That's when he recognized the window. His heart tightened and he almost turned around and called the mission off. '_She's not in there, you idiot.'_ He chided himself. _'She left five years ago.'_

But even still, the sense of Déjà vu was overpowering. Although, he'd been sneaking Bobby in that window that night, not four Brotherhood members. Well, if he could do it then, he could certainly do it now. Without saying a word to the others he grabbed onto the lowest branch and swung himself up into the tree. Gambit caught on quicker than the girls and wasn't far behind Pyro as they made it to the limb above the bedroom window they were aiming for.

"Wait" Pyro whispered to Gambit and then inched, carefully, onto the thick branch. He wrapped his legs around it, grateful that he was wearing his boots over his pants so they wouldn't catch. Using his hands he tested each of the smaller branches before using them to pull himself along. Not sure how much weight the branch could hold, Gambit stayed behind, whispering, "Easy" every few seconds.

About halfway to the window Pyro stopped. How on God's green earth were they going to get out with the kid…and climb out the tree? He'd figure that out later. Carefully he continued, swearing when his shirt got caught on a branch but ignoring it. He stopped just above the balcony and sat up. "Here goes nothing" he whispered and wrapping his arms around the branch he swung his left leg over to the same side as the right. The motion spun him so now he was facing the tree instead of the window, and was dangling by just his arms. Once again he was grateful for his outfit choice. Only his long coat had been ripped when he spun.

Carefully he reached out with the brown toe of his boot for the white balcony ledge. Once his foot passed it he lowered his toe so it caught on the inside of the rail. Now all he had to do was swing himself toward the balcony and let go. He took a deep breath, swung and released his hold on the tree to land with a _thump_ on the balcony.

Both he and Gambit cringed as they waited for a light to flash on. Nothing happened. Pyro gave Gambit the go ahead and Gambit followed Pyro, although when he landed on the balcony, it was much smoother and lighter. Pyro glared at the shit eating grin that passed over Gambit's now cocky face. Together the two men inched toward the window, dropping to crouch on either side of the double doors. Gambit rose slowly, sliding the bolt up on the top and Pyro slid the bolt up on the bottom. They were about to open them when a light flickered on inside. Panicking, they both grabbed the balcony above the one they were under and pulled themselves up so they were dangling just out of sight of the windows. If whoever was in the room _looked_ out, they couldn't see the boys…but if they _came _out…that was a different story.

Both men held their breaths as they listened. A little boy's voice reached their ears first and Gambit glanced at Pyro. Their arms were starting to shake with the effort of holding their bodies up. But despite that, they listened intently. "Momma?"

The voice that answered was soft, yet so familiar to Pyro that he nearly fell from his hiding spot. "Ya, sugar, it's me." _Rogue!_ Pyro's heart raced and he was sure the man hanging beside him could hear it. Everything in him wanted to drop down, throw the door open, and demanded where the hell she'd been for five years! But another side of him, the bad side, screamed in protest. She was with the enemy again and that was all that mattered.

"I thought I told ya to go to bed." Rogue stated and Pyro's heart dropped right out of him. The baby was hers! Magneto had sent _him _after _Rogue's_ child! Had Magneto known? Well that didn't matter. What mattered was the burning rage and jealousy that battled with the screaming pain and angst inside him. She'd moved on, found someone knew, and started a family. The boy was five…so it would have had to have been about around the time she first left. Probably after.

He cringed at the thought and was suddenly filled with, not just a need to see her, but a need to confront her, and the father. No, he wanted to kill the father, and see how she had been getting along now that the cure had worn off. But that wasn't his job. His job was to get the kid and get out of there. Magneto wouldn't care who the parents were, just that they got the job done.

"I'm sorry mommy. I'll go to bed now."

Pyro could hear the little boy's voice and could almost imagine Rogue as she kissed the boy on the top of the head. "Listen, momma's gona go watch TV with Grandpa Logan. You go to sleep and I'll be back in to check on you, alright?"

_'Grandpa Logan?'_ Pyro almost laughed at that. He just couldn't see Wolverine as the grandfather type…or the father type for that matter. Although, Rogue always had.

"Can I come?" The child…hadn't she called him Mathew… protested.

"I'll be back, sugar. I promise."

"Night mommy"

"Night sugar."

And then the light went out. They waited one more minute before dropping to the balcony in relief. Pyro was fighting eternally. Rogue was his friend…no she was so much more than that…or she had been…could he really bring himself to kidnap the kid for Magneto to mold into something as sinister as the leader? But if Pyro and Gambit didn't come back with the kid, they'd all probably be killed, and then someone else would come after the kid. Someone that might kill Rogue in the process. At least if Pyro took the kid, he could keep an eye on him, and ensure that Rogue never got hurt in the process.

He nodded to himself but Gambit thought he was giving him the go ahead. He slipped into the room silently and, cursing, Pyro followed. The room was pitch black, save a small green nightlight that hung above a small twin size bed. In that bed, facing away from them, was Mathew. Pyro felt his heart tighten as he walked toward the kid, not with sympathy but with anger. Why? Had he wanted this with Rogue? It wasn't like they had had that long of a relationship…but…

"Get the kid and come on." Pyro snapped, then realized his voice was too loud. Mathew stirred and rolled over toward them. His eyes widened but Gambit grabbed him before he could scream for his mother. Covering the kid's mouth Gambit turned toward the window just as the door swung open. A red haired woman stepped through.

"What the…" The words didn't get out of the woman's mouth before Pyro's fist connected with the side of her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Damnit!" He hissed. "She saw us. We can't leave her or they'll know who took her."

Mathew was struggling against Gambit with all his might, eyes glaring. Before Gambit could respond he screamed and dropped the kid. Pyro spun toward them, snatching the boy up in his arms and covering his mouth. He turned his attention to Gambit and almost smirked. Gambit's coat was on fire. He was trying desperately to extinguish it but the flames wouldn't go out.

Pyro put his hand over the boy's mouth and sat him on the bed, kicking the door closed. "Listen, you behave, and we won't hurt you or her" he indicated the woman. "Understand?" the boy nodded vigorously.

"Lil help, mon ami!" Gambit's voice was urgent. Using his free hand Pyro pulled the flames to him, and watched as they boy's eyes followed the flames to his hand. "No screaming" Pyro warned, now holding a fire ball in his hand. Mathew nodded again and Pyro lifted him into his arms.

"Grab the girl and come on."

Gambit snatched the woman off the ground and headed out to the balcony. "Catch!" He called down and dropped the woman over the railing into Callisto and Mystique's arms. Gambit leapt into the tree and started down, leaving Pyro and the kid.

"Okay," Pyro said, deciding how he could do this. He didn't have much more time and the boy was positively shaking with fear. Gambit stopped once he reached the trunk of the tree and turned around. Pyro lifted the boy into the tree and Gambit grabbed him, pulling him toward the trunk. Pyro waited until they were down the tree and grimaced when he saw Callisto knock the boy out.

He reached up for the tree branch and swung himself up in it only to freeze. The door behind him opened and then time seemed to stop. His eyes widened as _her _scent drifted to him from the still open balcony doors and it took everything in him not to turn around. "John?" the question was more of a breathy whisper, but Pyro heard it, and the emotions that ran through him were so powerful he gasped.

But his mind fixed itself and he glanced down. He nodded to them and the group of three, with Mathew in tow, took off back toward the jeep. They'd wait for him there. And if they didn't…he'd catch up with them. But first…

Slowly, very slowly so he wouldn't fall, he turned around in the tree and wrapped his legs around the thick branch. He focused on finding a good balancing spot and then lifted his eyes to see her. The light in the room clicked on and Rogue froze with her gloved hand still on the switch. Her emerald green eyes were wide, and confused, but she was still just as breathtaking as the last time he saw her. Had it really been five years ago.

She was dressed differently, wearing a short sleeved, low-cut, black shirt over tight blue jeans with bell bottoms over black boots. The only thing that hinted at the return of her power were the elbow length black gloves she was wearing, but they looked so thin he wondered if he could feel _her _under them. She had matured into a woman, but looked about the same size as she had been, maybe slightly taller, although that could have been the boots.

His eyes traveled to her long brown hair that fell to her low-cut shirt and he took a deep breath. He could almost see that hair splayed across _his _pillow, almost smell it from where he sat. His eyes traveled back down to her emerald ones and their gazes locked.

She moved slowly to the balcony, passing Mathew's bed without so much as a glance, and stopping just outside the doors to look up at him. "What…" she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked at her, his charm slipping into place to hide his battling emotions. Outside, he was cool calm and collected, inside he was shaking. She seemed just as hesitant, just as confused, yet she was still waiting for him to answer. "I…uh…" _I came to steal your son. _Somehow…that didn't seem like the best thing to confess. "I heard you were back in town."

Her eyes widened and he patted himself on the back. Good, now she thought he had come to see her. Although, if someone had told him she was back, he probably would have come sooner. "Oh…" she stated and looked away, a look of guilt flushing over her features.

"How long have you been here?" he asked quietly. Now she wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Five years." She whispered. His eyes widened. She'd been back this long? That wasn't possible! Was it? He should have known…someone should have said something. Had he really been that caught up in this take over the world bull Magneto had been feeding them?

"Oh." Was all he said. Silence took the two of them and, unwillingly, he glanced toward the bed. Her eyes darted to his and then followed his glance. He cursed mentally as she spun toward the bed. She raced back into the room and he dropped back onto the balcony. '_Act cool, act cool.' _

"Looking for something?" He asked and she spun back toward him, her eyes wide.

"Yes my…" she paused and looked away. "The…the boy that was here."

Pyro wracked his brain for something and then said, "You mean the red head's kid?" Thank God he had remembered what color hair the girl had.

She spun back toward him, somewhat confused and nodded. "She came in and got him a few minutes ago. Saying something about him not being left in a room alone."

She nodded and then looked up at him. "How long were you out there?"

He frowned. "A few minutes. I…couldn't convince myself to come in." Oh how easy it was to lie…yet it was still painful. He hated lying to her.

She took a deep breath and lowered herself to the bed. She pulled what looked like a pokemon off the bed and set it in her lap. Pyro took a deep breath and leaned against the wall across from her. "He's yours…isn't he?" he whispered.

She didn't look up at him, but she nodded. Was she guilty? He hoped so. "Why?" he whispered. "Why didn't you stay that night? Why'd you leave?"

She continued to stare down at the creature as she spoke. "I couldn't stay, John." She whispered. "We didn't have a future together. You weren't going to leave the Brotherhood for me…and I…I wasn't going to stay with them."

Pyro scoffed. "You didn't know I wouldn't leave."

She looked up then, to meet his gaze and challenge him. "Would you leave now?"

He looked away. And she half heartedly laughed. "See…you wouldn't have left."

"You still could have given me a chance."

She nodded. "I could have."

"But you didn't." he stated.

"We didn't have a future" she repeated. Pyro shoved away from the wall.

"So you made a future with someone else a week later. That's rich."

"John…" she tried and he shook his head, backing toward the balcony.

"No, I get it, I do. You got your touch back, and I was just the first one to get to you."

"No" she whispered, tears were seeping from her eyes now and it took everything in John not to run to her and wrap his arms around her.

"I get it, Rogue. I do. You left. Now if you don't mind I'm going to return the favor." And with that he spun to the tree and lifted himself into it. She raced to the balcony and called after him but he ignored her, slipping through the tree and then running for the gate.

Everything in him shook and he wanted desperately to hit something…or at least set it on fire. He glared as he leapt over the fence and was surprised to see the jeep still sitting there. He flung open the passenger door, seeing that Callisto was already in the front seat. "Took you long enough" she muttered and in the blink of an eye he was holding a fire ball up to her eyes.

"Don't make me use this" he hissed, his anger at Rogue coming out on Callisto. "Drive." He ordered and then extinguished the flame. He looked back at Gambit, who was holding Mathew, and without asking took the child from him. Mathew mumbled in his sleep and then surprisingly wrapped his arms around Pyro's neck, clinging to him. Pyro tried to move the boy's hands but the boy refused, even in his sleep, and turned to put his face in Pyro's neck.

"Look like he like you, mon ami." Gambit stated, apparently not reading all of the pissed off signs Pyro was sending out.

"Shut up" Pyro grumbled, but not loud enough to wake the kid. Great…now he was worried about waking the kid. What did he care? It wasn't his kid! It was the kid of a woman he cared about and another man. He ought to just kill it. But as Mathew mumbled in his sleep and tightened his grip, Pyro knew he couldn't. He could already feel himself growing soft for the kid.

"The other one wake up yet?" he demanded and Gambit shook his head.

"She gona be out for a while, Gambit tinks." Pyro nodded and then concentrated on the road. It was hard…because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get his mind to erase the image of Rogue crying out his name. All the humans he had killed, all the evil deeds he had done, all the times he'd turned his back on a human begging for mercy, all the mutants who were terrified of him, terrified to defy him, and all she had to do was whisper his name and he came crashing to his knees. He was weak, and he wouldn't let it happen again.

**_You know the drill! Read and Review! The more reviews the quicker the updates! So click that button in the corner and send me an honest review! _**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter seven:

_**Special shout out to the following for reviewing! **_

_**RomyGirl123 – You find out who the woman is in this chapter. And it's not Jean. Jean Gray is dead, like in the movies. Jean, Scott and Xavier are all dead. (Although, at the end of the X-men movies they have that scene where Xavier talks through that other man…so maybe I'll bring him into this…hm..) Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**PyroWhore – Lol, I'm glad the chapter was good. I'm trying to make John a hard character in this because in the movies he was always kinda harsh, like laughing at the kid he set on fire. I'm kinda trying to portray that side of John as much as I can. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Café – I'm glad you caught that, most people didn't. I was kinda struggling on how that last chapter would have went, since it was their first confrontation and all so I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**Thillia – lol, it most definitely will be. But I'm not sure when yet. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**rinXangelXryro – Don't worry, he'll find out soon enough. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**Slytherin-Potter – Glad you like it so far. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**UltimateGammy91 – lol. I am so a Romy fan first and foremost and I felt like I was betraying Remy by not writing a fanfic about him so I just HAD to put him in this. Thanks for the compliment, I was trying to make the grammar and paragraphs better like you suggested so I'm glad you mentioned that. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**NopeJustMe – lol, I'm glad I'm getting people to like the Ryro couple. I like them second (Romy first!). And sorry about the cliff hangers, I just love them. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**Fantasygirl721 – lol, thanks for the review (they make me very happy!) Here's your update. The next chapter will probably answer most of your questions. **_

_**Hey ya'll from here on out there are going to be a lot of flashbacks to kinda explain what happened between John and Rogue and everything. (The italic is the flashback.) READ AND REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter seven:

Rogue turned away from the balcony only to throw herself on her bed and sob. Why hadn't she just told him? Why hadn't she told him the truth, instead of letting him believe that he didn't matter to her, that he had just been a one night stand? She knew he hadn't. He had been so much more…no…he _was_ so much more. She loved him. Loved him with every part of her being. Yet she had walked out on him…and now she'd let him walk out on her. She pulled a pillow to her, crying into it, and let her thoughts drift back to that day…the day when she had realized she loved him.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_Rogue sat silently, waiting for the bus to come by. She'd taken a cab to the mall and was now waiting to take a bus to either an airport or train station, which ever was closest. She closed her eyes and pulled her coat tighter to her. No, she didn't need protection from anyone anymore. She was cured, capable of touch, but what did that matter? Bobby was gone, taken by Kitty and Rogue…Rogue was no longer a mutant, and therefore no longer welcome at the school for mutants. So left with no powers, and no choice, Rogue had decided to run for it. Now she sat alone, her eyes closed as she blocked out images of Kitty and Bobby. There weren't many men she cared for in her life. True, she cared for the Professor, but he was dead now. And yes, Logan was like a father to her, but would he ever be able to look at her the same knowing she had been a coward and taken the cure? _

_As far as Bobby went…she wouldn't care about him anymore, since he so obviously didn't care about her. Now that she thought about it, there weren't that many men in her life. Just the Professor, the male students, of course, Logan, Bobby and then John before he left. Her heart tightened at his name. John. He'd been her best friend, aside from Bobby, and she had often wondered what would have happened if she and John had wound up together instead of her and Bobby. True, she'd always seen John as more than a friend, but Bobby had always been her boyfriend, and had always been between them. _

_But then he had left, without as much as a 'goodbye' or an 'I'm sorry' or even an 'I'll see you'. She'd cried alone that night, pretending that they were tears for Jean who had died saving them when really, she'd been mourning the loss of her best friend. That had been the last time she saw him. True, she'd heard about the battle at Alcatraz the weak before and she had prayed that he escaped before Jean killed everyone. But she wouldn't think about him. He'd left. Just like all the other men. Xavier left permanently, leaving her for a different world, Scott left permanently, Logan had run more times than she could remember, Bobby had left her for Kitty, and John had left her for the Brotherhood. People seemed to always be leaving her. _

_Her eyes opened as the bus pulled to a stop in front of her and slowly she climbed on, ignoring everyone in the crowd that had gathered to get on. She hurried to the back and plopped into a chair, turning toward the window to look up at the stars that were just becoming clear. She felt the seat beside her give as someone sat down but didn't care to look. The bus started slowly and she tore her eyes away from the stars. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the headrest and preparing to sleep. That's when the person beside her spoke, and changed her entire life. _

_"You can try…but I don't think you're gona get much sleep on this bus." Her eyes snapped open and shifted to the man sitting beside her. John! She sat up instantly, so many questions forming on her lips that he laughed at her. "Hi to you to." _

_"John!" She cried and without thinking wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He laughed and hugged her back, although somewhat awkwardly. When she finally let go of him a pink blush had pooled in her cheeks. "How are you?" she breathed, her eyes immediately checking for injuries. _

_"Don't worry" he laughed, but then his features darkened slightly, "Your boyfriend didn't hurt me." _

_She looked away immediately, fighting the tears. "You mean Kitty's boyfriend." She couldn't see his expression but he tensed beside her. "Bobby left me for her." She explained. He didn't say anything, but he wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. It was all it took. Without more of an invitation he pulled her onto his lap and let her wrap her arms around him, burying her face in the brown coat he was wearing. She didn't cry, probably because she couldn't cry anymore, and for a long time he just held her. Then they started whispering. At first he lightly brought up memories, like when he had set Logan's entire boxer drawer on fire and blamed it on Logan's smoking. The Professor had banned Logan from smoking ever again, and Rogue and John had been the only ones to know the truth. She laughed about that, and other memories he brought up until the two were giggling just like old times. _

_They fell back into silence at one point when, in a serious voice, John whispered in her ear, "I'd kill him for you…you know that, right?" _

_She moved back to look him in his eyes and blinked. "Wh…" she started to ask but he interrupted her. _

_"Rogue…I…" he huffed and looked away. "I would never hurt you like that. Never." The words were a whisper, but Rogue heard them anyway. _

_Before she could stop herself she asked, "Why did you leave?" _

_He tensed under her but then sighed. "I don't belong with the X-men, Rogue. You and I both know that. Xavier was too worried about saving humans to save mutants. I don't agree with Magneto wholeheartedly…but he's doing more than Xavier did." _

_Rogue shook her head. "That's not what I meant…I meant…why did you leave…me?" _

_He took a sharp intake of breath and halfheartedly laughed. "You had Bobby." He stated rather sourly in that deep voice of his. "You didn't need me." _

_"I did" she protested and then looked him straight in the eye, "I cared about you then…and I care about you now." He didn't say anything else…instead he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Before either of them knew it they were responding to one another, moaning and deepening the kiss. His hands were like fire, sending hot flames up and down her back as he moved her shirt up and then someone cleared their throat and immediately they were both brought back to where exactly they were. _

_John laughed as he moved back and then glanced out the window at their surroundings. "Look…" he whispered, "I've got enough money for a hotel room…" She glared at him but he finished anyway, "Don't leave…I'll rent you a room for a few nights and you can stay there. I can't take you with me to the Brotherhood but…" he huffed, trying desperately to say the right thing but not knowing how. "Just stay…" it wasn't an order…it was more of a request. Rogue sighed and nodded. _

_John leapt to his feet at the next stop and pulled Rogue out of the bus. He was like a little kid as he whirled around to face her, once they were off the bus, and swept her into his arms. She giggled at the boyish grin that spread across his features as he carried her down the street and toward the closest hotel. It felt so good to be in his arms…so right. She found herself burying her face in his neck and breathing in the scent that only he seemed to have. That mix of whatever cologne he used and a stronger smell, smoke. Not foul like cigarette smoke but more like a campfire. _

_He found her the first hotel he could. It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't run down either, and since he was paying she wasn't going to complain. She had a bed to sleep in tonight. That was more than she thought she was going to have. John walked with her up to her room and even unlocked the door for her, taking a quick sweep of the hotel as if checking for danger. No doubt, it was a habit he had picked up from the Brotherhood, but even so it felt good knowing he was checking for danger. He smiled as she slumped onto the bed and sighed contently. _

_"Guess I'll be leaving then…" he started toward the door and she sat up, suddenly afraid to be alone…to lose him again. _

_"John" she called and he paused. "Stay." The word was whispered, almost a silent plea, but he heard them and after a moment he dropped his hand from the door and turned back to her. _

_"There's only one bed, Ro." He half-laughed, "And I'm not sleeping on the floor." _

_Rogue sat up on the bed so that she was sitting on her knees. He quirked an eyebrow at her and before she could back down she pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. His mouth fell open and his entire being seemed to stop. "I wouldn't want you to" she replied and the words seemed to almost press the play button on him. In an instant he was kissing her, his hands roaming her body like they had in the bus. They fell back onto the blankets, neither one caring that they were from different teams…neither one caring about anything but that moment. _

* * *

John had stayed with her then, but she'd walked out that time. And now, he'd returned the favor. The pain in her chest, the pain she'd suppressed for five years, came spilling out in an instant. John had come to see her…and had left without knowing the truth about Mathew, without knowing that she loved him. Mathew…

Her eyes flew open as all thoughts of her son suddenly came flying back at her. Wanda had him…but why would Wanda take him out of the room? She slowly lifted herself from her bed, wiping stubbornly at her tears, and hurried down the hall to Pietro's room. She banged her fist on the door until Pietro opened.

"You okay?" he asked, automatically assuming something was wrong. She nodded.

"Yea, I was just looking for Wanda. She has Mathew and it's past his bedtime."

Pietro frowned. "She's not here…" he said and then before she could speak he went flying by her, probably to run through the mansion and see where she was. Rogue waited until he reappeared a few minutes later shaking his head. "She's not in the mansion…and I can't find Mathew either."

Immediately Rogue did what any other mother would do. She panicked. "When was the last time you saw her?" she demanded, no longer caring who she woke up.

"About thirty minutes ago…why?"

Rogue's eyes widened and she felt her stomach lurch. "No" she whispered, immediately putting together the pieces. "No…no…no…LOGAN!"

Her shrill shriek pierced through the mansion and in a heart beat doors opened to see what was going on. After a few minutes Logan rounded the corner. "What?" he demanded, slowing to a stop. "What's wrong?"

He immediately moved to Rogue, seeing the tears already streaming down her face. She was shaking now, and pale, almost white. "They have Mathew" she repeated over and over again. "They have Mathew."

"Who has Mathew, Darlin?" Logan demanded, his voice a mix of concern and anger. She was outright sobbing now, holding onto Logan to keep from falling to the floor. If it hadn't been for his sensitive hearing, he never would have heard her whispered answer. "The Brotherhood. They have Mathew."

* * *

Pyro took a deep breath as he shoved open the heavy metal door leading to Magneto's office. It had been an hour since he and the others had returned. Mathew and the woman were still asleep, and Pyro saw to it that they were put in the same room. Just to make sure she couldn't use her powers, the woman had been put in metal restraints, ones that completely encased her hands and attached her to the concrete wall. Mathew had been left unrestrained, seeing as how he was a child.

With everything in its place, Pyro had headed for his room. He'd taken a long shower, giving himself plenty of time to think and mull over the raging emotions he was battling with. A part of him felt guilty for lying to Rogue, for stealing her child, while another part was patting himself on the back, congratulating himself for a job well done and for taking the child from whatever man had dared touch _his _Rogue.

It was those types of thoughts that scared Pyro most. From the moment she had whispered his name he'd fallen right back in love with her and had to force himself to leave before too much was said. She'd been just as breathtaking as the last time he saw her, just as captivating. It took everything in him not to sweep her into his arms and kiss her senseless, despite her reborn powers. He'd have let her suck him dry too, drain every inch of life he had, just to kiss her again. Perhaps that's where the rage came from. The rage for whatever other man had been in her life. He hated that man, hated him more than Bobby, and he could admit that. Whoever was the father of Mathew, was a dead man as soon as Pyro found out the name. But then again, could he do that to Rogue? Especially after he kidnapped her son? He wasn't so sure.

He'd avoided the room where the hostages were being held and had been heading to the weight room when Magneto summoned him. Never one to make Magneto wait Pyro had changed his direction and was now walking into the metal room of Magneto's office. Magneto sat behind the desk, leaning back in the office chair with a look of amusement on his face. He flicked his wrist and the door slammed shut behind Pyro, causing Pyro to raise an eyebrow. It must be important.

"What?" he asked, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. Magneto quirked an eyebrow and then chuckled.

"I have a new assignment for you." Immediately Pyro became more alert, eager to get out of this place and get his mind off Rogue and the kid. He'd probably take any job right now. "I want you to keep watch over our hostages."

Pyro's eyes widened. Any job but that one. "That's a low class job." He spat. "I have better things to do." He started for the door when Magneto's voice stopped him.

"He's already killed seven guards."

Pyro's eyes widened and he turned back around to Magneto. "I'm listening" he stated, crossing his arms.

"That child has disintegrated every mutant I've put on guard duty so far. We tried subduing him like we did the woman but nothing worked. When we finally realized his powers were activated though his eyes and mind, I tried putting things over his eyes only to watch those objects, and whoever was holding them, burst into flames. All he needs to do is look at something to set it on fire. So far, he's lit every piece of clothing and food we've tried giving him and killed the messengers."

Pyro's eyes were wide. The kid could set someone on fire by just looking at them? The potential for a weapon like that was… "Where do I come in?" he asked, changing that train of thought.

"You're the only one the boy let touch him. I tried getting Gambit, since he was there, but the child set his coat on fire…an expense that I now must repay. Gambit informed me that the child let _you _carry him. That, and your power to manipulate fire, including the fires this child can start, makes you the prime candidate…wouldn't you agree."

Pyro couldn't argue. Anything Mathew set on fire Pyro could extinguish with the wave of a hand. But being in the same room as the boy…and the woman? His eyes widened as he realized what possibilities that held. The woman was friends with Rogue. She would know about the boy, about where Rogue had been, about the father.

"I'm not a babysitter." He protested, although even he knew it was a weak argument. Magneto laughed.

"It's only until I can find a telepath to erase his memories." Pyro's heart stopped but he hid it well. Without another word he forced an irritated sigh and took off in search of the hostage room. This was going to be a long day.

_**

* * *

**_

Review! Come on, just click that little button on the bottom of the screen that says something along the lines of…REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

_**Special thanks to the following for reviewing! **_

_**Slytherin-Potter – lol. Thanks for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**PyroWhore – Well, you'll find out if he finds someone in this chappy I think. (If not it's definitely in the next one.) Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**dulcesweet – Pyro doesn't realize it's his son because there are way too many mutants who can control fire. He doesn't put two and two together yet. Thanks for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**UltimateGammy91 – Sorry about the ending, I like cliff hangers, lol. Thanks for the compliment and the review! Here's your update! **_

_**Thillia – lol. Glad you are enjoying the story. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**milly125 – Well welcome to the story, glad you like it, thanks for the compliment and review, and here's your update! **_

_**Dark Lord Gogen – Thanks so much for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe – Thanks for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**ILUVB-52'S – I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**Arrienia – thanks so much for the review! Glad you like it. Here's your update! **_

_**NOW READ AND REVIEW! **_

* * *

Chapter Seven:

Pyro knew when he had reached the right room immediately. There were three guards standing in the hallway, each of them tense as if they were guarding an actual dangerous mutant instead of a mere child. He smirked to himself and froze when the metal door before him flung open and slammed shut just long enough for a literally flaming man to run out. He screamed bloody murder, the flames licking up his arms and igniting his clothes as he ran down the hall.

Pyro simply stepped out of the way and watched the retreating form as he raced for what Pyro assumed would be a water hole of some kind. In this underground cave system, there were many underground streams and rivers. He grinned as the men eased back against the wall, maintaining their posts while making sure not to brush shoulders with the pyromaniac. Sighing he swung the metal lock off the door and pushed the heavy door open.

What he saw was not what he had expected. The woman was wide awake, trying desperately to hide a grin that was threatening to spread across her features. She was kneeling on the ground, her pajamas caked in dirt, and her hands shackled. But instead of being shackled behind her, they were shackled together in the front by one cylinder that completely encased her hands from one elbow to the other. Apparently her powers had something to do with her hands. The container had a slim metal chain running from it that connected to the metal wall, but there was enough of it to allow her to move around a little, not close to the door or the wall it was on, but she was at least somewhat comfortable.

This surprised Pyro. He had expected to see her chained to the wall, like Magneto was known for. Yet, Magneto had shown a week spot for the woman by allowing her this much freedom. No matter, she wasn't his problem. He closed the door behind him and sighed as he leaned against the wall. His eyes traveled from the woman across the metal floor to the only bed in the room, where the little boy sat staring at him.

The boy cocked his head to the side, his brown hair falling out of his brown eyes slightly. His look wasn't angry or terrified or any of the emotions Pyro had expected to see. Instead, he looked curious. Pyro shook his head and addressed the kid. "I take it you set him on fire?" The little boy…Mathew right? Mathew didn't answer. But the smirk that spread across his features answered Pyro's question. It was a smirk Pyro would have been proud of…had he been the kid's father. As it were, the smirk only hit Pyro's heart with longing he hadn't experienced.

"Well, thanks to your little stunt it looks like I get to be your new roommate." Pyro's gaze fell to the burnt tray of food on the floor and he couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on his own face, never noticing how similar it was to the smirk Mathew still wore.

He turned back toward the door and ducked his head out. "Hey" he called getting the first guard's attention. The guards all fell silent and listened intently while Pyro rattled off a list of things he would need, including food for all three of them, and a bed for Pyro. When the guards simply stared at him instead of reacting immediately his patience snapped. His hand rose and the fire flickered in his fist. "NOW!" He roared and immediately the guards disappeared.

Pyro waited patiently for them to return, glancing back at the boy every few seconds to see that curious look still on his face, along with the smirk. When the bed arrived, the boy's attitude changed completely. Pyro had the men put the bed against the wall with the door, so that he was out of the reach of the woman. He wasn't sure how lethal she was and until he knew he wasn't about to take any chances.

That's when the child's gaze darkened. Pyro watched as the boy's eyes landed on Pyro's pillow. A second later it burst into flames. Immediately, Pyro's hand shot out, taking the fire from his pillow without much thought. The boy blinked and turned to glare at Pyro, angry that his flames had been put out. Pyro smirked right back when the boy tried to set _him _on fire and simply continued to extinguish the flames. Finally, to his relief and the guards' relief, the boy gave up and just watched as they re-arranged the room.

Once they were finished, Pyro set the food in front of the woman and the boy and ate his own. Then the guards took out the empty trays and the room fell into silence. Without much care Pyro lifted himself up onto his bed and leaned against the wall, letting his left leg swing off the side and resting his right hand on his right knee. He held his lighter in that hand and flipped it open and closed, not lighting it for fear the boy would set it on fire and he'd lose his precious lighter.

After an hour of silence Pyro couldn't take it anymore. Regretfully he turned to the only one in the room who could offer him a conversation. She looked up and glared at him. "What's your name?" he asked, not really caring but needing to hear _someone_'s voice.

"Wanda." She spat out. "And don't forget it." Pyro rolled his eyes.

"What's your _real _name?" he demanded and she frowned at him. Pyro glanced at the boy to find Mathew staring at them both, listening intently. Sighing Pyro explained. "My name's Pyro."

"You mean like a nickname?"

He shook his head. "Like you're mutant name." he replied. "You're _real _name."

She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall. "I guess Scarlet Witch. That's what my codename was for the X-men."

He cringed at that name. She seemed to catch it and frowned. "The X-men aren't the bad guys you know…you are."

He rolled his eyes. "Who's helping the mutants more?" he demanded. "Your precious X-men who spend most of their time rescuing _humans _and fighting us? Or the Brotherhood who spend _all _of their time rescuing mutants from humans and hunting down the friends of humanity? We've taken out more of their bases than your X-men ever knew existed."

"You're killing them for killing us. Somehow…that just doesn't make since. It's like killing a murderer for murdering. You become just as bad as them."

He rolled his eyes. "Look lady, I went to that school. I tried the whole 'Save the universe' thing. And honestly, I did a hell of a lot better hear than I ever did at that school."

Her eyes widened suddenly and her entire attitude changed. "You went to the school?"

He rolled his eyes. "My first mistake. I'm with the Brotherhood now. I left before Xavier kicked the bucket. It was a good thing too. This Brotherhood would be extinct if I hadn't come back after Alcatraz and run things."

Her eyes widened and she whispered, "You're John."

He quirked an eyebrow and half smirked. "What, they got you running Sims against me in the Danger Room? Or am I just that popular?"

She scowled at him. "No. We don't run Sims against _you. _And no one at the institute talks about you."

"Oh, then how did you know my _human _name?" He spat the word as if it sickened him.

"Rog…" she started and then tightened her jaw…but she had said enough.

Rogue. She had been going to say Rogue. His heart fought again between a swell of happiness knowing Rogue talked about him and a stab of pain knowing that she'd given her life to someone else. He looked away, trying desperately not to look at Wanda again. His eyes fell on Mathew who was listening to the story intently.

Another hour of silence passed, only filled with the clicking of John's lighter, before once again he was forced to break it. "Why'd you wind up with the X-men anyway?"

She looked up at him and he could tell she was debating on how much she should tell him. Finally she shrugged. "My brother found Rogue after she ran away from the school. Pietro brought her home and she proceeded to tell us all about her past life and the institute. Pietro fell in love with her so he got her a job and let her move in with us in San Francisco. When we found out she was pregnant, we debated bringing her back to the institute but she said she couldn't go back. Then her powers came back and she said she wouldn't go back."

He digested every word she said. So this Pietro was the father. Figures. "What made her change her mind?"

Wanda took a deep breath. "When Mathew turned three months old…we were attacked by the Friends of Humanity. Pietro saved us and got us to an airport where Rogue finally called Mrs. Monroe. She paid for our tickets and before we knew it we were here."

He scowled. "You've been here for five years and we're just now finding out about you?"

Wanda nodded. "Rogue wanted to keep things quiet. She was afraid the father of her baby would find out she was here and want to…well kidnap him."

Pyro frowned. So the father lived here. Then it wasn't Pietro. "Did you know her?" Wanda asked and Pyro's head snapped up.

He shrugged it off and flipped open his lighter. The question almost sounded as if she knew the answer, and the look on her face screamed that she did. It was almost as if she were waiting for him to confirm something. He sighed. "Yea. I knew her. I was at the institute when she first showed up with Logan. She had a thing for my best friend…"

"Bobby" Wanda interrupted. Pyro's blood boiled.

"You're John" she repeated, nodding to herself as if answering some question. Pyro rolled his eyes.

"Yea, we established that."

Wanda frowned and Pyro returned to flipping open his Zippo, only this time he lit it. Mathew's eyes were drawn to the flame immediately, and they widened. Pyro was shocked when Mathew slid off his bed and shuffled over toward Pyro, completely entranced by the flame. Without a word the little boy climbed onto the bed and sat beside Pyro, so close that their arms were touching. Then Mathew stretched out toward the flame, holding his hand out for it.

Pyro half expected the flame to leap from the lighter to the little boy's hands, much like it would have for him. But it didn't and Mathew frowned. "Mommy wont let me play with fire" he half whispered. Pyro gawked. "She says it's bad."

That wasn't Rogue. It couldn't be. _His _Rogue had been captivated by the flames Pyro could control. She had absolutely loved them. "Why?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

"Because the kid could set things on fire just by looking at them." Wanda answered. Mathew nodded and then yawned. Without warning he laid his head on Pyro's lap and drifted off to sleep. Pyro was too shocked to move, his wide-eyes simply stared down at the kid. Finally he snapped his lighter shut and slid it into his pocket. Mathew was snoring lightly, and shivered every once in a while. Sighing Pyro pulled his blanket out from under them and pulled it over the kid.

Wanda rose slowly from where she stood and moved to the bed that was now unoccupied. She looked uncomfortable as she tried to lay so that the chain wasn't stretching but it was almost impossible. Pyro watched until she finally gave up and then he too leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

* * *

Pyro woke to a banging on the door. He groaned. Everyone in the base knew not to wake the pyromaniac from sleep. Even Magneto. The last mutant who had had ended up as nothing more than a black smudge on the floor. Pyro growled as he opened his eyes and froze. Somehow in the middle of the night he had managed to lie down, putting his head on the pillow instead of leaning against the wall. That wasn't the weird part though. The weird part was Mathew had cuddled right up to him, resting his in the crook of Pyro's arm an snuggling right up against his side.

Pyro didn't dare move for fear that the child would wake. However, the knocking continued. Finally Pyro managed to slip out from around the child without waking it up and stomped over to the door. He flung it open and glared at Callisto who was smirking at him. "Magneto's found a telepath." She stated and Pyro's heart immediately dropped out of his chest. "Mrs. Frost will be here in a few hours to erase their memory. I was told to inform you."

"Thanks." He growled and then shoved her backward into the hallway. "Stay out." He barked and slammed the door closed in her face. He spun around, anger seeping off him to see Wanda starring wide-eyed at him.

"A telepath?" she whispered and Pyro sighed, moving to sit on the bed beside the still sleeping Mathew.

"Yea, a telepath." He snapped. "Magneto wants the boy and his powers for himself. Quickest way to do that would be to simply erase the boy's memories and rewrite them so that he believes he grew up here. They'll probably do the same to you."

"What!" Wanda cried, immediately stiff. "You can't let them do that!"

He rolled his eyes. "I have no reason to stop them."

"But…" she stuttered, her eyes flickering to the sleeping Mathew. "It would kill Rogue." She whispered. Pyro closed his eyes.

"You think I don't know that" he snapped, but he shoved his head into his hands. He ran his hands through his hair shakily and sighed. "I have no choice. She may never forgive me but I have no choice."

"But you can't" Wanda cried.

He rolled his eyes. "Why can't I?" He was really getting fed up with this whole _you can't _bid. Wasn't she listening? He didn't want to hurt Mathew or Rogue, but he had no choice.

"Because…" she stuttered, apparently fighting with herself.

"Because…" he prompted and she finally sighed, giving up whatever metal battle she was having.

"Because he's your son."

_**

* * *

**_

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. It's the end of the school year and we have finals so I've been cramming for those. Special thanks to the following for reviewing! **_

_**GabrielsDoubt – lol. Thanks for the review. We'll find out later about Mathew's powers. Here's your update! **_

_**Dark Lord Gogen – Wow, I don't think I'm a master storyteller but the compliment is awesome! I have a thing for cliff hangers. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**Dulcesweet – sorry the last one was short. I wanted to end it with that line. Glad you are enjoying it though! Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**Fantasygirl721 – lol. Thanks for the review. Sorry I kept you waiting. Here's your update! **_

_**rinXangelXryro – I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks so much for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**ILUVB-52'S – Thanks for the review. Most people don't think I update quick enough. Lol. Here's your update! **_

_**NopeJustMe – lol. Thanks for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**Thillia – Wow. I'm glad I could help your day out! Thanks so much for the review and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Here's your update! **_

_**laenamoradadeROGUE - Wow. Thanks so much for the compliments and review! I promise there are going to be more Pyro/Rogue scenes, and the whole Magneto thing will be explained, as will Mathew's powers. I'm glad you're enjoying my story. Here's your update! **_

_**UltimateGammy91 – Thanks for the advice, I'll try. And…um…please don't send flames. I don't have a Pyro to put them out…**__****__**. Lol. Thanks for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Café – lol. Glad you're enjoying this! Thanks for the review, now here's your update! **_

_**milly125 – I'm not sure how much things will change with him yet. But I guess we'll find out. Thanks for the review, now here's your update! **_

_**PyroWhore – It should be interesting, lol. Thanks for the review, and here's your update! **_

_**RomyGirl123 – I kinda had to bring everything out in the open now because this realization is only the beginning of the plot. You can't forget the sentinel. Thanks for the review, and here's your update! **_

_**Slytherin-Potter – Thanks so much for the review and compliment! Here's your update! **_

* * *

Chapter eight.

Pyro stared wide-eyed at Wanda. Everything in his world had just come to a screeching halt. Her eyes were wide, tear filled, pleading, but that didn't matter. His brain seemed to have completely shut off, along with his heart. He couldn't move, couldn't breath. For a moment, it was as if time itself stood still. But then slowly, very slowly, her words echoed in his head. _Because he's your son. _

Slowly he came back to life. He drew in a quick sharp breath and immediately his chocolate eyes traveled to the still sleeping form of Mathew. His heart raced as he traced the boy's features over, looking for similarities. His eyes started at the top of the boy's head and even then Pyro could see the similarities. The boy's hair was brown, but not the deep chestnut that his mother had, it was light brown, almost to the point of dirty blonde, almost to the point of what Pyro's had been before the sun bleached it. His heart sped up as he continued down the boy's face, noticing the way his brow's were shaped like his own, the way his lips looked just like his, true…he had Rogue's nose and cheeks, but Pyro could definitely see himself in the boy. He closed his eyes and instantly regretted it as an image from earlier of the boy flashed in his mind's eye. He could see the smirk that Mathew had worn when he set the man on fire, the smirk that looked so much like his own.

Immediately his head snapped up and he turned back to glare at Wanda. "It's not possible." He stated but she wouldn't meet his gaze. His patience snapped and he leapt from the bed, stalking over toward her and snatching her up to stand before him. "Tell me the truth!" he roared and then froze as he heard the soft moan of Mathew. Both glanced over at the boy only to see him yawn, roll over, and fall right back to sleep. Together they sighed and then Pyro's anger flared right back up. Wanda met his gaze with a sad, almost fearful one.

"He's your son. Mathew is _your _son."

He searched her eyes, looking for a sign that this stranger would be lying to him. Maybe she was just trying to save them both. But even he could see the resemblance between the boy and himself. They were so obvious he wondered why he never saw them before…nevertheless someone else. He released his hold on Wanda and cursed, spinning away from her. His hands shook as he raked them through his hair and then slipped his lighter out of his pocket. He flipped it open and closed but not even that was calming him. "Tell me…" he cried, spinning back around toward her. "Tell me everything!"

She nodded and then slipped back down to sit on the floor. "Fine, but keep your voice down, please." He nodded and slowed his pacing to watch her. She took one deep breath and then sighed. "Everything I said was true. Pietro found Rogue and brought her back to our place. He was smitten with her and helped her find a job and let her move in with us. She was running from this life because she wanted something better for Mathew. She wanted a chance at a normal life."

Everything Wanda had said before came flying at him, hitting him like a ton of bricks. Rogue had left, for reasons unknown, had been found by the Maximoff family, had given birth to Mathew, and then…his blood boiled. It took everything in him not to punch the wall, curse, or at least kill one of the guards standing outside. He remembered all too clear Wanda's words. The Friends of Humanity had attacked them. _Them…_the woman who, at one time, had been his world…and _his _son.

Every bone in his body wanted to turn right for the door, track down the first FOH base he could and watch it burn to the ground. How dare they touch _his _son! But his ranting came to an abrupt halt as everything finally sank in. _His _son. Mathew was _his _son. He was a father. Slowly he turned to face the sleeping child and felt a wave of pain race through him. He hadn't been there for his son. Hadn't been able to save them from the FOH. But it wasn't his fault. He hadn't known where she was…hadn't known he had a son. She had denied him the right to be a father and because of it, his son didn't even know who he was.

Well that was going to change. He was going to see to it that he was a part of his son's life. But first, he had to make sure that his son _had _a life. First things first, he'd deal with Magneto and get both Wanda and Mathew out alive. Then he'd confront Rogue. After that…all he knew was that he _would _be in his child's life. End of story. Without another word to the woman he stalked toward the door and flung it open. The two guards standing there jumped as he paused and then took a step back as he turned to glare at them.

"This door stays closed" he hissed, a ball of fire forming in his hand to emphasize his point. "You let _anyone, _even Magneto himself, through that door and I'll see to it personally that you're life on this earth is..." he lifted his hand with the fire ball and closed it as he hissed his last word, "Extinguished." And the flame went out. "Am I understood?" he asked and both guards, wide-eyed, nodded. "Good." And with that he spun away from them. He moved swiftly through the base, not even noticing how even the most menacing mutants moved out of his way as he walked through. The man was on a mission, and judging by the amount of hate and rage radiating off of him…someone was going to die.

Wide-eyed they watched as he crossed to the metal door that was Magneto's and didn't even knock. He paused in the doorway, his hand on the knob, and slowly regained his control just in time for Magneto to glance up at him from his papers. "Yes?" Magneto asked. Slowly Pyro closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"When's the telepath arriving?"

Magneto turned back to his paperwork and sighed. "Anytime now."

Pyro's blood boiled. "What if there's another way?" Pyro demanded. Magneto glanced up at him.

"There is no other way."

"Don't you think we should at least try to find another solution, other than just taking the kids memories?"

Magneto sighed, as if growing fed up of the whole conversation, and then stood up straight. "Mrs. Frost is an excellent telepath, Pyro. The boy will not have any problems adjusting to his new memories. Not that I need to explain myself to you, but there really isn't another way."

Magneto motioned with his hand for Pyro to leave and then leaned back over his papers. Pyro's patience snapped. In one movement he was standing before Magneto's desk and without warning he slammed his hand down on the desk. "There has to be another way!" He roared. Completely unfazed Magneto's gaze turned up to meet Pyro's dark one. Slowly, he took his glasses off and set them down. Leaning back so he stood tall, he fixed Pyro with a menacing glare. Pyro returned it.

"What would you give, I wonder…" Magneto mused, his voice curious but his expression still threatening. Pyro didn't move, but his gaze darkened as he waited for Magneto to finish. "What would you give…to save the life…of a son you never knew."

That was the second time today Pyro had been shocked speechless. Not many things shocked Pyro, nor did they surprise him, but today just seemed to be one of those days. Unable to do anything else Pyro stuttered, "Y…you know?"

Magneto mockingly laughed at him. "Of course I know. I had a Seer here didn't I?"

Pyro's eyes widened. He felt like he had just been shown what this puzzle was really supposed to look like and now all the pieces were fitting together perfectly. "You killed the Seer…" he stated, his blood boiling, "So he couldn't tell me." He glared at Magneto.

"I certainly couldn't have you running off to save the child before I had time to make some kind of backup plan could I?"

"All this time you knew. And you never told me."

Magneto laughed again, that mocking belittling laugh. "I never told you, because you were better off never knowing."

"That's not your choice!" Pyro roared. Magneto's smirk disappeared.

"As long as I control this brotherhood, its members, and anything that directly affect its members, are my business. Therefore whatever choices needing to be made are made by me."

"You can't have my son." Pyro hissed, his eyes flashing with the fire that was boiling his blood. Magneto laughed again, but this time a sinister chuckle.

"My boy, I already have him."

Pyro's eyes widened as what Magneto said hit home. He was moving in a second, barely seeing the door as he flew out it, barely registered the shocked looks as he raced with supper human speed back toward the cell hold. He flew down the hallway only to skid to a halt. "NO!" He roared, pain ripping through him, pain and panic. The entire hall was empty, the door was propped open, and Mathew and Wanda were gone. Pyro's rage took him in an instant. His eyes burned with fire, his fists clenched and were immediately surrounded by the flames he adored. His entire being seemed to set on fire and he was running back down the hall, almost completely ablaze.

"ERIK!" Never before had Pyro dared call the man by that name. His _human _name. But right now, Pyro didn't care. "ERIK!" He screamed again. Magneto stepped out of his office just as Pyro entered the main part of the base. By now, he had every Brotherhood member's attention. All other activity had promptly stopped and now all eyes watched as Pyro stalked toward Magneto with murder in his eyes.

"Where are they?" He hissed and then louder screamed, "Where are they!" He didn't give Magneto time to answer. Instead he snatched the older man up by his collar and flung him against the wall, the flames from his hands licking up Magneto's purple uniform. "Where's my son?!"

Someone gasped and Pyro ducked out of the way just as a metal piece of wall came swinging toward him. Magneto glared at Pyro. "This is my base" he roared, his voice echoing in the now completely silent room. "You forget, you're in my element here, _John._"

"Where's my son!" Pyro cried at him, not even caring that Magneto had used his human name. He flung a fire ball at Magneto but Magneto easily dodged it.

"Calm yourself, Pyro. The child is safe and far from here."

Pyro glared at the man. Then slowly, his eyes traveled to his left were the mass of the brotherhood stood. "He's a murderer!" he cried. "He feeds us his shit about saving the world and we watch as he lets our brothers and sisters die for the cause. But has he ever put his own life on the line?"

Murmurs broke out and Pyro's glare turned back to Magneto. "The man would kill his own son if you let him. He'd kill your family if it helped. He'd kill every one of you for his cause!"

Magneto laughed loudly. "Trying to turn _my _men against me Pyro? How quaint. But you seem to forget who created this Brotherhood. Who rescued them from their prisons while you were playing X-men?"

Pyro glared at Magneto as more murmurs broke out in the crowd and some voiced their agreement. "You rescued them only to send them to their deaths at Alcatraz. How many went down with the cure before you even stepped foot on the battlefield?"

"I created this Brotherhood. Me." Magneto was seething now, more people were agreeing with Pyro. "I've made it what it is today."

Pyro glared right back. "You're right" he stated. "You made it what it is today. What exactly is it? Because I used to think it was an organization dedicated to exterminating the enemy and saving mutants. But you _sacrifice_ more mutants than you save. All for the cause. Well I'm _sick_ of your cause. This Brotherhood did better under _my_ command than it ever did under yours." A chorus of agreement rang out and Magneto's eyes flashed with hate.

"You are old" Pyro hissed and then took a deep breath before, in the same dark tone, he added, "And reckless." Without another word he started for the exit. The entire room began to shake as Magneto lifted his hands, calling on the metal. Despite his unspoken command, Pyro continued toward the door, and was a little surprised when many of the Brotherhood turned to follow him.

"PYRO!" Magneto called and Pyro paused at the door. "You walk out that door, you become the enemy!"

Pyro shook his head. "I became the enemy when you took my son." And with that he pulled his arms back and shot out an explosion of fire that swallowed the entire ceiling of the base. Things exploded as the fire leapt across the ceiling and in the chaos that broke out, Pyro…no John…John and those who moved with him slipped out into the dark night.

* * *

"What we gona do, mon ami? Dere ain't no way Ol' bucket head's gona let us live now."

John took a deep breath as he watched the others spread out in the abandoned warehouse they had found. Already they were complaining, but not as much as John would have expected. It would take a while to turn this space into a proper base, but John was sure they could pull it off. Fifty members of the brotherhood had followed him, more than John had expected, and all had been faithful to him from the moment he took over until Magneto had come back.

Secretly, he knew why they had come with him. He's seen the looks on their faces when they had overheard him yelling about Mathew. These members had families who didn't hate them. Families that were relying on them to make the world a safer place for mutants. The mutants around him now were not blood thirsty killers. They were simply mutants who had joined a cause they believed would help keep their families safe from the FOH's.

While John was leading, they had done just that. But Magneto wanted more than just FOH blood. He wanted the blood of every human that had ever walked the face of the planet. Including the innocent ones. Like Mathew. John closed his eyes and took another deep breath, this time to steady his emotions. Magneto had Mathew, and if John knew anything about that lunatic, Magneto wouldn't touch Mathew yet. Not until he had an audience. He would want to make an example of the mutants who followed John, and would want to show them what happens to mutants who double cross him. No, Magneto would wait and punish John. He would want John to watch. Well, John would be there alright, him and the rest of the mutants around him. And they would put a stop to Magneto and his brotherhood one way or another. Slowly he opened his eyes and turned to regard Gambit.

"First we make this place habitable. What happened to all that money you swiped from Magneto?" Gambit grinned and put his hands in his pockets only to pull out three credit cards and a debit card. John nodded. "Good. I want you to take those and empty them. Buy everything we need for this place, from furniture to food. Buy the best of everything, and if he still has money left spend it on our men."

Gambit frowned. "Why not just steal it all?"

John half-heartedly laughed. "You are stealing. We're stealing everything from Magneto. You have to move fast. Once he realizes you have those he's going to cancel them pretty quick. Take as many men as you need. I'm leaving you in charge for the day."

Gambit slipped the cards back into his pocket and cocked an eyebrow. "Where you goin, mon ami?"

John pulled his leather jacket on and ran a shaky hand through his hair. "I'm going to get us more allies. If I'm right about Magneto. He's going to attack big once he has control of…" he couldn't bring himself to say that. "Magneto will have an army, bigger than Alcatraz, waiting for us. We need one just as big to match him."

Gambit nodded. "Good luck," he mumbled. John turned toward the door and Gambit added, "Flowers might be a good idea…non?" John froze, and then shook his head. That mutant would never cease to amaze him.

* * *

"Anything?"

Rogue paced back and forth outside Cerebro. Artie had been in there for most of the day, trying desperately to find Wanda or Pietro. At one point, they had taken Pietro in and let Artie try and find Wanda through the twin. But not even that had worked. In the meantime, Rogue had been pacing. She'd run her hands through her hair, shoving her bangs out of her face, so many times that her hair was stringy and ratty. The tears that seemed permanently in her eyes only fell occasionally now, but the streaks of mascara were still visible just under the black bags.

Logan leaned against the wall watching her, his eyes hooded and his expression grim. Storm and Pietro had left to get some food for everyone, but Rogue had a feeling they wanted to talk about the situation without her there. Now Rogue was standing in the middle of the hallway, facing the now open door of Cerebro. Artie looked up at her sadly and shook his head. Rogue's heart tightened. "How can you not find anything! They aren't dead! Therefore you have to be able to find them. Right!"

Logan moved away from the wall long enough to encircle Rogue in a fatherly embrace. Rogue didn't hesitate to turn into his chest and sob. "We'll find him, darling. I promise. We'll find him." Rogue could only nod. Her heart was splitting into a million directions and her brain was trying desperately to decided what she had done wrong to deserve this. She barely felt Logan lift her into his arms and wasn't even aware of where he was taking her until he set her down just inside her room. He pulled back her covers and indicated for her to get some sleep, but she simply shook her head. "Not until Mathew's home."

Logan only sighed and closed the door behind him. Slowly, Rogue moved to the vanity against the far wall. She collapsed onto the seat and put her head in her hands. "What am I gona do" she sobbed, letting the tears fall through her hands to splatter onto her desk. "Please," she whispered, "Please be okay."

_**

* * *

**_

REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

_****_

Thanks to the following for reviewing:

_**UltimateGammy91 – If you don't like cliff hangers…you're so not gona like this chapter. Lol. Thanks for the review, now here's your update!**_

_**milly125 – Thanks for the review and compliment, here's your update!**_

_**laenamoradadeROGUE – lol. Glad you like it so far! Thanks for the review, now here's your update!**_

_**PyroWhore – lol, I know what you mean. I'm glad the chapter was good though. And I hope you like this one. Thanks for the review, here's your update!**_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Café – I'm kinda teetering between having Pyro kick ass, or having an enraged Rogue kick ass. Lol. Thanks for the review and here's your update!**_

_**Slytherin-Potter – lol. Thanks for the review, now here's your update!**_

_**rinXangelXryro – Thanks for the compliment and review, here's your update!**_

_**Dark Lord Gogen - I've always thought so to. Thanks for the review, now here's your update!**_

_**Fantasygirl721 – You'll find out in this chapter! Thanks for the review, and I worked hard on that line so I'm glad you liked it! Now here's your update!**_

* * *

Chapter Nine

Every muscle in John's body was tense. The once mighty, fearless, ruthless leader of the Brotherhood was quite literally having a panic attack. How on earth was he going to account for any of this? His chocolate brown eyes scanned the institute from the safety of the brick wall he was currently straddling. What, on God's green earth, was he doing here? At some point during the night, he was sure this had seemed like a good idea. First he would confront Rogue, then he would confess, then beg the X-men for help.

At the time, it had seemed like a fairly good idea. However, now that he was starring at the bright lights illuminating the mansion's windows…all his nerve suddenly disappeared. What was he supposed to do? Waltz right up to the door, ring the doorbell and when someone answered say, "Hey, remember me? You're enemy. Well I stole Rogue's son, who's also my son, and now need your help to get him back."

Right, cause that was going to get him into the mansion. So ringing the doorbell was definitely out. That left climbing that damn tree again. Sighing he leapt from the brick wall and sunk to the ground of the institute. From years of training with Logan he knew where every trap was on the campus, although there were a few that were harder to find, and one or two new ones he barely noticed in time to avoid. By the time he finally reached the tree that he and Gambit had climbed, he was sure they had reinforced their security. So instead of helping Rogue find their child, they had invested in security. Nice.

Cursing he grabbed hold of the tree and hoisted himself up into it. Every inch he took along the long branch to her balcony was slow and accompanied by either a mumbled curse, or a mumbled accusation. "If she had just told me in the first place, or hell, if she had just stayed, I would have had to climb this damn tree. None of this would have happened."

Finally he reached the end of the branch and this time simply leapt from the branch to the balcony. His fall was loud and he was positive that if she were in her room, she would have heard him. He waited a minute and then sighing stepped to the doors. They weren't locked. Without pause he opened them and froze. Rogue _was _in the room. But it looked like she hadn't even noticed him.

What he could see of her looked horrible. Her hair was fizzy, unkempt, and pulled into a messy bun. Her skin was pale, more so than usual, and her head was currently bent into her hands. She was sitting at her vanity, her elbows propped up on the desk, and from the looks of things, she was crying. His shoulders shook as he realized he'd been wrong. She wasn't crying, she was sobbing.

All the anger and frustration he had just been channeling left in a breeze of sorrow. Without thinking he moved toward her, not noticing how she never looked up at him. Maybe she thought he was Logan, or someone else. He didn't care. All he knew was Rogue was hurting, it was his fault, and he wanted to fix things.

Against his better judgment he moved to her and bent to wrap his arms around her. She gasped and shoved away from him, spinning to face him in one quick movement. "John" she half hissed half gasped. She shoved him backwards and then glared daggers at him. He didn't move, not sure what to do. She hadn't screamed for help…yet.

"Where's my son?" she hissed. She wiped furiously at her eyes and then glared at him.

John's anger returned full force. "You mean _our _son?" he spat. The change was instant. Her features immediately shifted to shock and then hurt and shame. She looked away, no longer wanting to meet his gaze.

"You know?" she whispered.

John let out a shaky breath. "Yea" he stated harshly. "I know."

Rogue sank back down onto the stool and put her head back in her hands. For a moment, they were silent, but he knew she was crying again. This time he didn't move. Let her cry. She deserved it. "I should have told you." The words were whispered, and he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself.

"You just figuring that out now?" he spat and slowly she lifted her head.

"Where's Mathew?" she asked again, but the venom was completely gone from her voice. It still oozed from his.

"How about this, _Rogue_." He spat the name and Rogue winced. "Why don't you explain _everything _to me, and then we'll talk about Mathew?"

Rogue looked away. "Where is he?"

"Explain first." Sighing Rogue gave in. She looked up into his eyes as finally, for the first time in five years, she relived that moment so long ago that had started it all.

_

* * *

_

Flashback.

_"John" she called and he paused. "Stay." The words were whispered, almost a silent plea, but he heard them and after a moment he dropped his hand from the door and turned back to her. _

_"There's only one bed, Ro." He half-laughed, "And I'm not sleeping on the floor." _

_Rogue sat up on the bed so that she was sitting on her knees. He quirked an eyebrow at her and before she could back down she pulled her shirt off and tossed it to the floor. His mouth fell open and his entire being seemed to stop. "I wouldn't want you to" she replied and the words seemed to almost press the play button on him. In an instant he was kissing her, his hands roaming her body like they had in the bus. They fell back onto the blankets, neither one caring that they were from different teams…neither one caring about anything but that moment. _

_Rogue woke the next morning in a daze. Everything ached, from her neck down to her legs, and for a moment, she couldn't remember what she'd been doing. But then the night before came flashing back to her and immediately her eyes snapped open. She was almost shocked to see John beside her. Slowly she took in the sleeping form of her former enemy. _

_His hair was a mess, sticking out in every direction in the way only a bed-head could. His features were softened by sleep, causing him to look peaceful, and sweet. He was facing her, his deep slow breaths tickling her face. His right arm was under her pillow, while his left arm was draped over her naked stomach. She took a deep breath and was immediately assaulted with the smell of his cologne and a soft hint of smoke, like a camp fire. She shivered and without realizing it she scooted toward him. She rolled over to get a better look at her surrounding and froze when his grip on her tightened and he pulled her close to him, cradling her in the curve of his body. Rogue couldn't think anymore. Memories of the night before flooded through her and her lips pulled into a thin smile. _

_She heard John mumble behind her and, not wanting to wake him, she tried to slip out of bed. Maybe she could make him breakfast and coffee. She sat up slowly and started to pull his arms away when they tightened again. "No" he mumbled and she couldn't help but smile. She glanced back at him over her bare shoulder and almost laughed. _

_He was blinking, trying to get the sleep out of his eyes, and look like a five year old who was just waking up. He yawned, took a deep breath and then looked around before finally setting his eyes on her. "Where are you going? He asked sleepily. There was no sarcasm in his voice, only curiosity. _

_"Well I was goin ta make ya some coffee and breakfast." She stated and he frowned. He shook his head and pulled her closer to him. _

_"I'm not hungry" he stated and she sighed. She lowered herself back to the bed and was shocked when he rolled over and started kissing her. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and then drew back to kiss her collar bone and work his way up her neck. _

_"I thought you were tired" she whispered. She could feel him smirk against her neck. _

_"I never said I was tired. I said I wasn't hungry for food." _

_Her breath hitched at that. "What are you hungry for?" _

_Again she felt him smirk. "An order of Rogue, extra rare." _

_"Marie." She corrected and he paused. He leaned back long enough to quirk an eyebrow at him and she leaned forward to kiss him. "My name," she explained. "It's Marie." _

_John grinned from ear to ear as he lowered himself back to nuzzle her neck. "Marie," he breathed and she shivered. "I think I like that." _

_The two had spent the next three days together. Mainly trying a million different things. But it wasn't the sex that held Rogue. It was the moments when they simply lay in each other's arms, whispering. Those were the times Rogue craved, when he opened himself completely to her, and vice versa. There were no secrets between the two, and after the third day, Rogue finally admitted to herself that she was falling in love with him. She was going to tell him, but never got the chance. On the forth day, everything changed. _

_John's cell phone rang and he groaned. Rogue nudged him in the bed as it continued to ring and he grumbled as he climbed out of bed and fetched the phone. "What?" he snapped and Rogue almost giggled. John hated to be woken up by anything but Rogue's lips…or so he claimed. She yawned and stretched, not really paying attention to the phone, until John took a sharp intake of breath. _

_"I'm gone for four days and half of you get captured!" he cried. Rogue sat up in bed and turned to regard him curiously. The Brotherhood had called him? Why on earth would they call him? John cursed. "Yea, I'll clean up your mess. Get a team together. No, I don't care how many FOH's I have to burn down I'll get them out of there…I don't care…do you think they care about our women and children…didn't think so. So why should we care about there's?" _

_Rogue's blood turned cold. John was talking about murdering women and children. Human women and children. "Just get the team ready, I'll be there in a minute." John swore again as he clipped the phone closed and then raked a shaky hand through his hair. Rogue didn't breath. When he continued to ignore her she finally sighed and whispered, "What's going on, John?" _

_John spun to her, as if he had forgotten she was there. His features softened instantly and he sighed as he moved toward the bed. "I have to go." He whispered and leaned forward to kiss her lips. She held onto him, tugging lightly and hinting that she wanted him to stay, but he shook his head and pulled away. "Duty calls." _

_She watched as he located his clothing and began to slide back into them. "John…" she whispered, "what are you going to do?" _

_He paused and looked back up at her. "I'm going to rescue my men from those filthy dogs." _

_Rogue looked away. "What was that…about women and children?" Slowly she looked back at him, fearing the answer. _

_John huffed and finished getting dressed, then slowly he sat down on the bed. "They decided to put our boys under protection. The only way to get to them is through the sleeping chambers of the women and children who would all willingly kill themselves to keep us from getting there." _

_Rogue drew a sharp intake of breath. She'd read about those tactics being used in Vietnam. But this, these were Americans! Not communists! "You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?" she whispered. John's gaze darkened. _

_"I can't promise that." _

_Rogue looked away. She knew that this was who John was, knew with everything in her being. But somewhere inside her soul she had thought that maybe there was a chance he would change for her. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be good again. She'd been wrong. She almost cried when she felt his soft fingers tilt her chin toward him. Her eyes met his sorrow filled chocolate eyes and she tried to look away but he held her chin. _

_"I have to do this, Marie." He whispered. She nodded, but they both knew she was just agreeing so they wouldn't argue. John brought his other hand up to cup her face and gently rub her cheek with his thumb. "I'll be back," he promised. "Wait for me?" She looked him in the eye but didn't nod. Instead she simply leaned forward and kissed him passionately. Her hands wound in his hair and his pulled her close to him as they deepened the kiss. Both didn't want to pull away, and when they did, both looked disappointed. John hesitated a moment longer, holding onto her hand, before he rose and slipped away from her and out the door. _

_For a moment, Rogue simply sat there, digesting everything that had just happened. Pyro was going to save members of the brotherhood, and he was going to kill anyone that got in his way. Rogue wasn't sure what happened next. Her body seemed to move on its own free will. She collected her belongings, pilling them back into her duffle bag, and started cleaning up the hotel room. Everything John had had was on him right now, and she knew that he had already paid for the room. Slowly, she checked the hotel room and then without another thought left, letting the door click closed behind her._

_What was she doing? She couldn't seriously be leaving him…could she? It wasn't right! She loved him! And she had the sneaky feeling that he loved her! So why was she leaving. But deep down, she knew the answer. He was a mutant, a member of the brotherhood, and she had no place in his life. Sure, these last four days had been great, but all great things came to an end. Slowly, as if prolonging the inevitable, she took the steps back to the bus stop they had gotten off of four days before. Warily her eyes searched the streets as if expecting to see him rush around the corner after her. Would he be angry when he returned? Or would he simply shrug it off and return to his precious Brotherhood, return to killing innocents. _

_The bus pulled up and Rogue waited until everyone else had stepped on before she took one last breath and stepped onto the bus herself. Without realizing it she took the same seat she had the last time, and stared out the same window. Her heart tightened as she watched for any signs of him…only to see mostly empty streets. Before she knew it, she was standing outside the airport. Now what? Slowly she sat down on one of the benches outside and put her head in her hands. Okay, she had no money, she just left the love of her life, she couldn't return to the mansion, and now she had no way of leaving this place without walking. Great! She would either die of starvation or dehydration and no one would ever know! _

_Rogue wasn't sure when the last time she had cried was, but the tears came naturally now. Before she knew it she was sobbing into her hands, no caring who was around her to see her cry. It wasn't long before someone cleared their throat. Thinking it was John she snapped her head up, only to see a businessman standing before her. He was handsome, with short white hair and a charming smile, and the concern in his kind eyes caught Rogue off guard. _

_"Hi," he stated, holding out his free hand. "My name's Pietro Maximoff." _

_"Rogue" she answered back, taking his hand carefully. She let go of his hand and wiped at her eyes, suddenly embarrassed to have been caught crying. Pietro shifted for a moment and then sighed. _

_"I know this is probably going to be weird but I have a job proposition for you." _

_Rogue's eyes widened as she looked up at him. Pity reflected in his eyes and she suddenly understood. He was offering her a Job! He didn't even know her! But she waited for him to continue. "It doesn't pay much and it's a journalist job…but if you'll take it I'll buy you a ticket to San Francisco and you can start this week." He took a deep breath and continued. "I know what it's like to be this out of luck…with nothing but the clothes on my body. And I know you probably have pride that's screaming at you to tell me off but…" he sighed. _

_Rogue rose slowly and pulled her backpack back on. "I'm a mutant." She stated, waiting for him to shriek and run away. Instead, to her surprise, he grinned from ear to ear. _

_"Well I don't think you should be announcing that, but that's probably a good thing. So is my sister…and so am I." Rogue suddenly felt much more comfortable. She grinned at him and then nodded. "Well, come on." He stated and together they headed into the airport._

**

* * *

**

"

Pietro gave me a home, a job, and a best friend. Wanda thought he fell in love with me…and he probably did. But I couldn't love him back. A month later I found out about Mathew, and that the cure was only temporary. I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to touch my child, and terrified of what…" she paused and took a deep breath. "Of what the X-men would think of me. But most importantly, I was terrified of what you would think of me."

Her teary-eyed gaze turned to meet his dark one and chills ran up and down her arms. She looked away and finished her story. "I had Mathew in a hospital. We told the doctor that I had tried to take the cure but it failed, and because of that he was willing to help me, despite my skin. He claimed it wasn't my fault that the cure wore off. I never told him the truth."

"And what's the truth?" Rogue jumped at his voice. He had remained quiet throughout most of the story, and his voice unnerved her. It wasn't the soothing voice that had whispered to her all those years ago. It was still the rough hard voice of the leader of the Brotherhood, and it hurt her heart to hear it.

"The truth is, I will never take that cure again. It was the biggest mistake of my life…and I realized that now."

His eyes shifted away from her and slowly he moved away from the wall he had been leaning against to sit on her bed. "Mistake." He whispered.

Immediately Rogue knew what he was assuming. "You were never a mistake." She whispered, unwilling to meet his gaze. "If I had it over, I'd go to you first, instead of running. I would have stayed with you."

"Why didn't you?"

Here Rogue's emotions snapped. She felt the tears stinging her eyes as she whispered, "You know why, John. You were the enemy. You weren't willing to leave them for me. I was going to go back to you, so many times I picked up the phone to call you and tell you, or beg you to forgive me, but I just couldn't. I didn't want this life for Mathew. I wanted him to have a normal life."

She half heartedly laughed at the irony. "And then the FOH's attacked and forced me to deny him the normal life I had wanted for him." She looked up to see John's hands clenched into fists.

"John," she whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have told you. I wanted to so many times. I just…I couldn't."

"Why?" he spat.

The tears fell down her face now, slipping over her cheeks and staining her shirt. "Because," she whispered. "I was afraid you'd reject us. I was afraid you'd reject me."

She didn't look up at John to see the change in his features. She never heard him slip off the bed and move toward her. She wasn't even aware he had heard anything she said until she felt two strong arms wrap around her. She jerked her head up to see him starring down at her with a look she'd never seen in his eyes before. A look of sorrow, and longing.

"I would have never rejected you Rogue. Not then, and not now."

Rogue took a sharp intake of breath. "John," she whispered but before she could say anything else his lips came crashing down on hers. She gasped and barely had time to relax as he deepened the kiss. It wasn't a soft kiss, it was a kiss of a man who needed her, who had been longing for her for five years. It was a kiss from a man desperate to make up for all the time he had missed, and before they knew it he had lifted her up out of her chair and spun to lay her down on her bed.

Suddenly he pulled away from her, completely out of breath, with a look of confusion on his features. "Marie…" he whispered, and her entire body reacted to the name. "Your powers?"

This time she frowned and moved away from him. Her powers hadn't kicked in with him. Was she cured? Had she done something wrong. She reached out for him and touched his face, leaving her hand there only to feel nothing. "I…" she stuttered but before she could finish the door to her room flung open and a very pissed Wolverine charged into the room. John was on his feet and on the other side of the bed in a second, fire lit in both hands.

"Logan!" Rogue cried and Logan froze.

"What's going on?" Logan demanded.

Rogue glanced back to John who, to the surprise of everyone, extinguished his flames. "I need your help." He stated. Rogue's eyes widened but she listened. "Magneto has Wanda and Mathew. I can't find them alone."

Logan was on John in a second, claws extended. He hoisted John off the floor and slammed him into the wall. "LOGAN!" Rogue screeched but stayed where she was. If Rogue knew anything, it was that John could definitely handle himself.

"Mathew wouldn't be missing if it weren't for you!" Logan stated, slamming John into the wall again. "What's Magneto want with him?"

John fought the urge to barbecue Logan, knowing that roasting Rogue's 'father' would probably not be a good idea. Especially after kidnapping her son. Instead, he looked Logan in the eye and told him the truth. "Magneto wants to erase Mathew's memory. And Wanda's. he's going to make it to where they think they were born and raised in the Brotherhood."

Rogue gasped but Logan was the one to respond. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because. The American Government has made some new machine that hunts Mutants. It's programmed to destroy anything with even the smallest strand of mutant DNA in it. Women, children everyone. They are calling it a Sentinel. Magneto wants to use Mathew's powers to destroy the Sentinels."

Rogue was pale and her eyes wide. No one had noticed that they were no longer alone. "The Government would never do that!" Hank's voice shocked everyone and Logan spun around, startled, and released his hold on John. John slipped to the floor and barely caught himself with his hands. Angrily he stood back up and continued.

"They have. That's why Magneto wanted Mathew. He doesn't know what Mathew can do." He paused and then added, "Okay, he knows the basics. Mathew set seven guards on fire. But I know Magneto, he'll wait until I'm present to demonstrate the boy's powers. He's gona want me to see the telepath erase Mathew's memories. It'll give him some kind of twisted sick pleasure."

Pyro's fists were clenched as was his jaw and he was desperately trying to keep his cool. Logan spun back around to him and glared at him. "Why? Why does he care if you see him?"

This time, Rogue answered. "Because…" she whispered, taking a deep breath. "He's Mathew's father."

* * *

_**So, are you guys sick of the cliff hangers yet? I'm not sure what Logan's reaction is going to be so I thought I'd end it there and give myself some time to contemplate it. Lol. So ya'll know what to do. REVIEW! **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it took so long guys! I came down with a stomach virus that was more stubborn than I was. My mom thought she was going to have to take me to the hospital! But I'm better now and ready to get back to the story. Sorry for the wait! Thanks to the following for reviewing! **_

**_RinXangelXryro – LOL. Thanks for the review! Now here's your update!_**

**_The Oh So Bored One – First, love the name, second thanks for the review! Here's your update!_**

**_GabrielsDoubt – Glad you are enjoying it. Thanks for the review and here's your update!_**

**_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe – Glad you like it! Thanks for the review and here's your update!_**

**_PyroWhore – I'm glad you liked the flashback. Sadly, this is the last really romantic chapter. The rest are gona be action packed. Thanks for the review and here's your update!_**

**_UltimateGammy91 – Sorry about the cliff hangers. I just love them so much! Thanks for the review and here's your update!_**

**_Thillia – Again, sorry for the cliffy's but I think it keeps the readers interested. It makes them want to read the next chapter. Thanks for the review and here's your update!_**

**_Dulcesweet – Your question will be answered in this chapter. Thanks for the review and here's your update!_**

* * *

Chapter ten:

Rogue was positive she could hear her own heartbeat echoing in the silence around them. The yellow florescent light that dangled above them all illuminated every face in the room for Rogue to see. Immediately her eyes flew to John, who had frozen mid movement and was now halfway standing halfway crouching, as if waiting for an attack. Judging by the uncertain/worried, wide-eyed expression he wore, he was expecting something bad. Rogue couldn't blame him. He had a right to be terrified.

With that thought her eyes traveled toward the man still standing between John and her. Wolverine was poised above John, his claws extended, his body facing John, but his torso turned toward Rogue. His eyes were also wide, but not with worry. They were wide with shock, and even more surprising, his mouth actually hung open. He didn't look like he was breathing. Rogue glanced warily behind her to Storm, Pietro and Hank. Hank's eyes were calculating as his gaze traveled over John, probably trying to find similarities between the mutant and Mathew. Storm wore the same expression as Logan, and Pietro wore the same expression as John, although, he looked more worried, where as John looked terrified.

"WHAT!"

Logan's outburst caused Rogue to turn her attention back to him. Rogue barely registered Logan's movement as he picked John up. John struggled, but obviously didn't want to hurt Logan. His gaze sought out Rogue's as he struggled. Their eyes made contact only a second before Logan threw John through the class double doors with a _crash_. John cried out in pain as the doors shattered and he collapsed onto the balcony, shielding his eyes and face from the glass with his hands.

"JOHN!" Rogue screamed and rushed toward him only to be caught by Logan.

"Stay away from him!" Logan hissed. John moaned in pain and Rogue struggled against Logan's grasp.

"LET ME GO!" She ordered but Logan shook his head.

"He's bad for you, darlin. I said stay where you are!"

Rogue's patience snapped. "Logan!" She yelled. She stopped struggling long enough to glare at him. "You are _not _my father. You can _not _tell me what to do. I said let go."

Logan's eyes widened and he staggered back, releasing Rogue just enough for her to slip from his grasp and run to John's side. John mumbled something about stupid father's as Rogue helped him sit up. "John," she whispered, "You're bleeding."

John raised an eyebrow at her and gave her a look that plainly said, "No, you think?" "Hank." Rogue called and immediately the blue doctor shuffled into the room. He moved around the still frozen Logan to bend down beside John. Rogue brushed John's hair out of his face and he glanced up at her. She smiled reassuringly while Hank shook his head.

"Well, your arms received most of the damage, my boy. But a few stitches should clean you up. Come on."

Rogue helped John to his feet and then walked with him back into the room. Logan glared at them before spinning away and stalking out the door. Rogue looked away, fighting tears. Without saying anything she helped John down to the med bay.

* * *

"Thanks."

Rogue barely heard the mumbled gratitude. She looked up just in time to catch John's gaze before he averted his eyes from her. Rogue felt a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. The mighty St. John Alerdyce was shy around her! Well if that didn't boost a girl's ego, Rogue wasn't sure what would! But her smile never quite reached her lips, and instead she turned away from him to watch as Hank finished the stitches.

"Why'd you take him?" she whispered, keeping her eyes on John's arm, where Hanks was pulling the skin back together, instead of looking at him. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath but wasn't sure if that was a response to her question or to the painkillers wearing off.

"I had no choice." His words sounded forced, as if he really didn't want to have this conversation. "Magneto knew about Mathew, long before he was born. We found a Seer a while ago. Five years ago, actually." He paused to wince as Hank moved onto the next open wound.

"When Callisto felt Mathew's powers, Magneto sent me and a team to pick the kid up. He never told us who the parents were."

Rogue heard Storm sigh behind her but ignored it. Instead she glared up at John. "You spoke to me that night. I told you he was my son. Ya still took him."

Pyro looked away. "I knew he was your son before I asked. I heard you talking to him before you left the room the first time. I was going to call the mission off right then. But what good would it have done?"

"I would still have my son!" Rogue's voice rose in pitch but John's leapt to match it, not even slightly intimidated.

"No you wouldn't have!" He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. "If I hadn't brought Mathew back, someone else would have been sent to finish the job. And I promise you, they would have killed Wanda, and anyone else that got in their way, including you. Besides, I made sure Mathew wasn't hurt. None of the others would have."

And suddenly, Rogue understood. Despite thinking that the child belong to Rogue and another man, John had protected him, right up until Magneto took him out from under his nose. Rogue listened as John told them everything that the Seer had said, everything he knew about the Sentinels, and the events leading up to sneaking in Rogue's room.

"You have an army?" Hank asked, now finished stitching John's arm up.

John snorted. "Hardly. Fifty men against Magneto's thousands doesn't sound wonderful. But then, you only had six." Rogue wasn't the only one who noticed the pride that flashed over Storm and Hank's features, or the sorrow for the losses that followed. "Yea. I have a small group. And they're loyal. But I need the X-men to help."

Storm nodded. "We'll research these Sentinels. Find out all we can. Maybe they will help us find where Magneto has taken Mathew. After all, that's what he wanted the child for."

"What was this telepath's name?" Hank asked, almost as an after thought.

John frowned as he dug into his memories. "Frosty…or Frost…Yea! Anna Frost!"

Storm's eyes widened. "You mean Emma Frost?"

John glanced at her, frowned, and then nodded. "That's her name. Emma."

Storm took a deep breath and shared a worried look with Hank. "I'll talk to Artie." She told Hank. Both Rogue and John felt like they were being left out of something.

"Yes," Hank replied. "Meanwhile I'll see what I can find out about these Sentinel."

And with that the two older mutants disappeared, leaving the couple alone in the med bay.

* * *

John sighed as he leaned forward to casually rest his head in his hands. "What a mess." He whispered. Rogue nodded and moved to sit on the cot beside him.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered, moving to lean against him. Without thinking about it he wrapped that arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. It was so comfortable, and so familiar, neither of them even noticed they had moved. He took another deep breath and sighed again.

"I guess we just wait."

Silence fell between them and unconsciously he slipped his lighter from his pocket. The familiar _click click, click click, _echoed in the room around them. Finally he shifted, slightly and mumbled, "I don't like…"

"Awkward silences." She finished for him, and when he looked up at her, slightly confused, she smiled. "I remember the car ride to Bobby's parents' place."

John scoffed. "What fun." He mumbled.

She smiled. "Yea well." And again they fell into an awkward silence. John was the first one to move; he cupped her chin and shifted to face her.

"I want to stay." He stated. She frowned, not understanding what he was saying so he sighed and released his hold on her chin. He looked away, his lighter flipping open and closed anxiously. "I want to stay with you."

Rogue's breath caught in her throat. He wanted to stay? "What about the Brotherhood?"

"There is no brotherhood for me." He half laughed. "I'm the enemy now. Just like you."

"But you hate it here." She whispered, her eyes wide as she dared to believe he might be speaking the truth.

John sighed and turned toward her, taking her hands in his. He frowned at her gloves and removed them. She flinched but he held onto her bare hands and waited until she met his gaze. "When this is all over, and we have Mathew back, I want to make up for the time I missed with _both _of you. I want…" he sighed and then squared his shoulders. "I want us to be a family."

Rogue wouldn't have been more shocked if he'd said he was gay. Her eyes widened, her pounded in her ears, her breaths shortened. "What" she half breathed half asked. "What do you mean?" John smiled at her, not his usual smirk that he always wore, but the smile he had given her when he'd carried her to the hotel all those years ago. A genuine smile. Carefully he moved her right hand into his right hand and reached behind him with his left hand. He slipped his hand into his pocket and then pulled it out.

Rogue nearly fainted. Slowly John held up the black velvet box. "It's not the most romantic place in the world," he stated, glancing around with a quirked eyebrow, but then his expression softened, "But I can't wait anymore." He opened the box to reveal a diamond engagement ring, gold band and all.

"Marie." He whispered. "Marry me."

Rogue felt like she was back on the bus again. He'd used the same soft look to whisper "just stay" then. Neither were commands, but simple requests. And it was more than Rogue ever thought she would get. "Of course" she whispered. Relief flushed over his features and he pulled the ring out of the box, tossed the box behind him, and then slipped it on her finger before moving in for a long kiss.

That kiss was only interrupted when Hank cleared his throat. Both John and Rogue gasped and jumped back, which caused John to fall off the table, further injuring himself. Hank cocked an eyebrow. "Would you care to explain how that was accomplished?" he asked.

John slowly got back up, rubbing the bandages that were now slightly bleeding. "You wana know how to fall off a table? I seemed to remember actually being taught things in this school. What happened?" John asked. Rogue elbowed him causing him to wince.

"He means how can you touch me." She stated and then turned to Hank, "And the answer is…we have no idea."

Hank smiled. "Perhaps," he stated, trying to come up with a reason, "He can touch you for the same reason your son can."

John frowned, completely lost, but Rogue's eyes widened. "Because my body recognizes it as…"

"Being inside you," Hank finished.

John blinked a few times and then sat back down. "You come in here just for that?" he asked. Hank raised an eyebrow.

"No actual...we have a lead."

_**

* * *

**_

Dum dum dum! Another cliff hanger!! Lol. I love them! Anyway, sorry again for the really long wait! I'll try to be quicker with them. Review!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**_

_**PyroWhore – Thanks for the review! There isn't much action in this chapter but the next one will definitely be action packed. Here's your update!**_

_**UltimateGammy91 – lol. Thanks for the review! I'm not sure if the end of this chapter counts as a cliffhanger or not but oh well. Here's your update! Enjoy.**_

_**GabrielsDoubt – Well here's your update on him! Thanks for the review!**_

_**laenamoradadeROGUE – I used the inside her thing because I've used the trust cure for all my other Rogue stories and I wanted to try something different. Thanks for the review and here's your update!**_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe – Well, this should answer your question. Thanks for the review and here's your update!**_

_**The Oh So Bored One – I must have updated the last chapter without actually re-reading it. Sorry. But thanks for the review. And I know the proposal was out of character for him but I tried to keep it along what I thought he would say. Thanks for the review! Here's your update!**_

_**Fantasygirl721 – Yea, I was trying to get the last chapter out quick and apparently missed a lot of errors. I've re-read this one twice though so I'm hoping it will be better. Thanks for the review and here's your update!**_

* * *

Chapter eleven.

John shifted uncomfortably as his gaze roamed around the room. For a brief moment he wondered why he had left his fire starters with Gambit. All he had on him now was his Zippo, and as comforting as that was, it wasn't comforting enough for a room full of his ex-enemy. True, he'd been in this room many times himself, back when he was a mutant at Xavier's School for the Gifted. But this was different. Storm's office was crowded full of the X-men team, most of which recognized John immediately and became tense.

Logan was apparently still angry. He stood behind Storm on the opposite side of the large coffee table with his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his features. Hank sat to the right of the table, leaning toward the table so he could mark on the large map that was spread out there. Apparently the old three dimensional map had been destroyed during the Striker raid.

Rogue shifted beside John, inching toward him unconsciously. He glanced at her and then continued his observation of the room. To the shock of everyone, Bobby was present, along with Kitty, although the second they had seen John in the room they had drifted to the far corner of the opposite wall, glaring at him from their safe distance. Nightcrawler was present and watching everyone much like John was. Jubilation Lee was present, although she had moved closer to Bobby and Kitty, and a new blonde mutant stood with her. The only other mutants were Warren Worthington the third, who was also glaring at John, and his girlfriend, who looked somewhat confused. John sighed. The majority of the room was not here to help him, and he had a feeling that if Mathew wasn't Rogue's son as well, they wouldn't even care.

"There are many bases of operations for these machines," Hank began and immediately everyone turned their attention to him. "Magneto is right to want to get rid of them. They are mindless mutant hunting machines. Unlike the Friends of Humanity, these machines won't just hunt by sight, they will hunt by DNA. It doesn't matter what we look like anymore or how well we blend in and lie. No one will be able to hide."

Hank turned the map so that John and Logan could see it at the same time. "I'm almost of a mind to help Magneto out with destroying these things." John drew a sharp breath at the same time Rogue did but Hank continued, "But, not at the price of our friends. So, I've located the major factories in America. The largest of which is here."

Rogue and John leaned forward and were surprised when the rest of the room moved closer to look. "Boston?" he asked, not sure he was seeing it right. "Why Boston?"

"Because it has no significance. There aren't any military bases. There would be no reason for mutants to go to Boston looking for the Sentinel."

John frowned. Boston. Boston had been where this all began. Boston wasn't that far of a drive from here, and if Magneto knew about this base…they were running out of time. Almost as if those thought had called it, John's cell phone rang. For a minute, he didn't move, not realizing it was his until he looked up to see everyone starring at him. "Oh," he stated and reached in his pocket for his phone.

"Yea." He answered, ignoring Rogue's raised eyebrow.

"We got news on ol' bucket head, mon ami. Seems de boss man's makin moves."

John's eyes widened and he leaned forward to set the phone on the table. He pressed the speaker phone button and then spoke. "Gambit, you're on speaker phone. Tell them what you know."

"Dem? As in de X-man? Merde, Pyro you really went t'rough wit dis didn't you? Okay. A couple of our garcons got back into Magneto's base. Dey overheard him makin plans bout you're enfant. Seems dey found one o' dem bases where dey're building dem machines. It's in Boston."

"Yea, we know." John stated, his patience thinning.

"But what you don know is dat Magneto's goin dere. He plans on blowing it sky high as a warning to de ot'er bases to stop building de machines. He's gona use Mathew."

"Over my dead body" Rogue snapped and John shot her a 'shh' look.

Gambit continued un-interrupted. "He knows you and dem X-men are gona be comin for de enfant. He plans on catchin you and your chere and makin it look like de machines are tryin to kill you so de enfant will destroy dem. Den he's got some white witch dat's gona erase de enfant's memory. He says he wants you to watch, homme. It ain't gona be joli."

John swore and shoved the table roughly away from him. Rogue looked horrified. Storm was the only one to speak. "Well we just won't let him get his hands on you. If he doesn't have you, he can't make Mathew blow up the machines, right?"

John nodded but Gambit disagreed. "Gambit tink it wouldn't matter, cher. Mags has telepaths dat could make dem seem like dey were dere…even if dey weren't."

"Why don't we just let him blow the place and then save the kid?" Bobby asked, speaking for the first time.

"Because the factory is below ground, the majority of it anyway." Hank interrupted.

"What's above it?" Logan asked, also speaking for the first time. Hank hesitated so Gambit answered for him.

"A université."

"A college?" Rogue gasped. "If Magneto blows that place up, all those people would die."

"Which is why the military built it there. They were hoping mutants wouldn't want to kill innocent humans." Hank stated.

John scoffed. "They don't know Magneto."

"What we gona do boss?" Gambit asked and all eyes turned to John. For the first time since Magneto had returned, John felt like he was in charge again. And as everyone, including Logan, waited he couldn't help but feel proud. His eyes sought Rogue's. She smiled softly and nodded, telling him silently that she was behind him. He nodded and then launched into his idea.

"First things first. We have to get those students off campus. Is there a way we can shut down the school for the week?"

Storm looked down. "Well, it's Monday. It would be hard."

"Mags is plannin on movin tomorrow." Gambit put in.

"So then just tomorrow. There has to be a way to close the school for just one day." John stated.

"Not without the police and everyone getting involved." Logan huffed.

"Maybe they should get involved." Hank stated and all eyes turned to question him. "Perhaps we could issue a bomb threat to the school and be the ones that answer when the school calls the cops."

Logan laughed. "You're gona impersonate a bomber and the cops in one day? How ya gona pull that off, Hank."

"Simply. I call in tomorrow morning to the school and tell them there is a bomb on campus. Meanwhile I'll have Forge," he paused to glance at John, "A new student," he stated and then continued, "I'll have Forge tap their phone lines so when they call the police, it will come to us instead. We'll answer the call and tell them to close the campus while we search."

"What about search dogs?" John asked, liking where this was going.

"Gambit could get you some vicious dogs, mon ami." Gambit stated from the phone on the table.

"And the uniforms?" Rogue asked.

"Gambit get dem too…or someone in dis group can. How many we need?"

Hank smirked. "Just enough for one bomb team. We are going to need a van too. But I think I could call in a few favors and have something arranged."

"Gambit," John called, "Get the boys and get me those dogs and uniforms. You've got two hours before I want the team waltzing through this mansion's doors. Got me?"

"Oui, boss." John flipped the phone closed.

"So we get the institute clear, then what?" Logan asked.

"Then we find the entrance to the base." Storm stated. "Hank, do you think you could get us the blueprints for the institute?"

"Certainly." Hank stated.

"Good. Once we get in the base, we're gona have to be careful. If I know Magneto, he'll have taken out most of the security cameras and sensors, but the humans he'll leave for the explosion." John sat back down beside Rogue as he spoke.

"So we'll send in a team to get everyone out of the base, just in case." Storm agreed.

"I think we should have more than just two teams." Rogue stated, finally joining the conversation. "We need one team to get all humans and mutants out. More than one team should be trying to find Magneto and Mathew. We don't know how many mutants he's bringing, so if we have to fight our way through we need the man power."

"And we need a team to quietly dissemble the machines." Warren put in, speaking for the first time. All eyes turned to him and he frowned. "I'm not saying we blow up the building…but it's the largest factory right now. Perhaps we should stop production while we are there."

"Right, so we get the humans out, find Mathew and Wanda, beat back Magneto, and make sure the plant is offline. Any questions?" Logan asked.

For the first time Kurt spoke. "Yes." He stated, raising his hand. "Um…how?"

* * *

Slowly Wanda Maximoff opened her eyes. Her head was spinning, and felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to it. For a brief moment she was lost in confusion. Her eyes searched frantically for something familiar until finally settling on the little boy sitting a few feet away from her. _Mathew. _"Mathew!" she screamed but the boy didn't move. Everything came rushing back to her in an instant and she nearly doubled over in pain.

John had left, promising to fix things, and for the first time since she'd been kidnapped Wanda had relaxed. Somehow, she had known John wouldn't let anything happen to her or Mathew. But that comfort had disappeared not even a minute later when the door opened again and the guards stepped in. One minutes Wanda was sitting on the ground, and the next she had been yanked to her feet. She had yelped in pain at the hand in her hair and that had been all it took.

Mathew had instantly set the man on fire, but not quick enough. The guards couldn't get the flames to die out so without saying a word they had taken the blunt end of a gun to his head. Wanda had screamed and been met with the same fate. Now she took in her surroundings. They appeared to be in a max truck. The vehicle shook left and right and Wanda felt her stomach clench.

Slowly she pulled herself into a sitting position, noting and cursing the metal band that held her hands firmly in place. Well she wouldn't be using her powers. Once again she surveyed her surroundings and this time gasped in shock. They weren't alone. Her eyes took in the colossal size of the man sitting beside Mathew and she unconsciously shifted away from him and against the front of the truck. She squinted, trying to see past the giant, only to realize that half the Brotherhood was in the truck with them.

They were apparently going somewhere…all of them. Wanda shivered and then turned her attention to Mathew. "What did they do to him?" she asked and was shocked at how dry her throat was. How long had she been unconscious? The colossal man turned toward her and Wanda noticed the metal head piece for the first time. She frowned but didn't back down.

"Drugs." He stated simply and smirked at her before turning back to stare at the wall. _Drugs? They drugged a five year old! _Rage flashed through her and she fought against her restraints with all her might. Her fingers itched to hex every man and woman in the vehicle. Somehow she managed to stumble to her feet and then began trying to pull her hands free of the restraint.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, my dear."

Wanda froze. She knew that voice…knew it all too well. With hate filled eyes she searched the crowd of mutants until she noticed the one carefully walking toward her. There wasn't much light to see by, but Wanda would know that outfit anywhere. Through her mind's eye she could see the purple cape and helmet that would no doubt be propped under his arm. Oh she knew this man, knew him better than any of the mutants in the vehicle. She hated him more than them as well.

Erik stepped into the small sliver of light that seeped through one of the holes in the truck and smiled down at her. "You might dislocate a shoulder." He continued.

"Father." She hissed, by way of greeting. "What a surprise. Tell me, how do I fall into whatever futile plan you've developed for killing all the humans of the world? Or am I here as a guest?" she spat the last word and glared at him, waiting for him to answer.

"I wasn't aware you were in New York, Wanda. Where's Pietro?"

She glared. "Go to hell." She answered and Magneto shook his head.

"My dear, you have no idea what hell is."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure." She stated sarcastically. Her gaze darkened and she held her hands out in front of her. "Release me."

"I don't think that would be wise, do you?" he stated and she glared right back at him.

"Whatever it is you think you are going to goad me into doing, I won't do." She stated in the same level voice.

"What makes you think I want you to do anything?" he asked, glancing at Mathew. Wanda's heart stopped.

"He's a child." She gasped and Magneto nodded.

"Yes," he agreed then frowned. "Such a pity, really."

Wanda recoiled from him. "How can you be so heartless?" she hissed.

"Harsh, perhaps, but never heartless." He spat back. "I am simply doing what's best for our kind."

"No, you're simply doing what's best for you. Just like you always did."

Magneto shook his head. "I took care of you and your brother, didn't I?"

Wanda half laughed. "You left your goons to act as bodyguards for us. But they didn't help when mom died, and they didn't help when we were put in that orphanage."

"But they were there." He stated.

She rolled her eyes. They had had this argument before, she wasn't about to get back into it with him now. "Let us go." She demanded and Magneto sighed.

"I can't do that. Especially with your friends so close to finding us."

"What are you going to do with him?"

Magneto's gaze shifted to the boy and he shook his head again. "Such a pity." He stated. "He could have so much potential."

Wanda's heart froze. _Could. _Suddenly she understood. "He's just a child!" she cried again but Magneto sighed and turned back toward her calmly.

"In a war," he stated slowly, "Sacrifices must be made."

* * *

_**REVIEW!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**

* * *

**_

Special thanks to the following for reviewing:

_**rinXangelXryro: Thanks for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**GabrielsDoubt: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it so far. I really hope the next X-men movie will have the sentinels in it, but I don't think they are doing a next one. Here's your update! **_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Café: Yea, thanks for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**The Oh So Bored One: Glad you liked the planning scene. Thanks so much for the review! Here's your update! **_

_**PyroWhore: Glad you liked it so much. Thanks for the review, now here's your update! **_

_**Fantasygirl721: I'm glad you liked the last chapter so much and I hope you like this one just as well. Thanks for the review. Here's your update! **_

_**laenamoradadeROGUE: It will definitely be interesting. Lol. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**UltimateGammy91: Yea, I figured you guys were getting bored of cliff hangers, but you are gona hate me for this chapter. Thanks for the review and here's your update! **_

_**Now on to the story! **_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter twelve

* * *

"This was a bad idea."

Rogue jumped slightly and glanced over her shoulder at Ororo. The older mutant was leaning against the metal wall, eyes wide, as she watched the flow of John's mutants streaming into the room. The entire group had had to move out of Ororo's office and into the Danger Room, which was set up much like a war room would be. Now, the X-men were all crowded around Ororo, some leaning against the wall trying to look nonchalant while others were simply wide-eyed and gaping. Only Logan seemed unimpressed by their numbers.

In the center of everything, by the metal table in the center of the room, stood John. He glanced back at her and she smiled. He smirked then turned back to face _his _men. He'd been barking orders for a good half an hour and still they were shuffling around the room. Finally they all managed to crowd into the room. One of John's men shuffled forward, trench coat flapping. He was holding an armful of uniforms and smirking at John.

"Gambit went t'rough hell gettin des, mon ami." The man, apparently Gambit, stated and without further adieu tossed the police uniforms on the table.

John barely glanced at them before turning his attention to Gambit, "And the dogs?" he asked. Gambit frowned and put his hands in his pocket. A woman Rogue had never seen before stepped forward, her brown hair swaying with her hips. She smirked and in a high pitched voice stated, "Present."

John cocked an eyebrow at her. "Dogs?" he questioned and right before their eyes the woman fell to her knees and became a dog. Rogue jumped back, a little startled. The German Shepard looked up at her and barked.

"Her names Wolfsbane, or somet'ing like dat." Gambit stated. The dog shifted to stand on its hide legs and then was the woman again, clothes and all. Rogue was more than impressed. That had to be the coolest thing in the world!

John nodded and turned to face the X-men, somehow managing to stay in the center of his men. "Van?"

Hank nodded. "A bomb squad van. Forge has the connection already hooked up. All I have to do is make the call."

John nodded. "Good, we'll make the call at 7am. That means everyone should meet back in here by five."

Some started to protest but John continued speaking, "Do you have rooms for us?" he asked. This time Logan started to protest but was quickly silenced by glares from both Storm and Rogue.

"Plenty." Storm stated. Rogue was lost on the rest of the conversation. Her eyes wandered through the faces of the men that were loyal to her future husband. _Husband. _She took a deep breath and glanced down at the ring that adorned her ring finger.

John, Gambit who was apparently second in command, and the X-men continued planning out everything for hours, going over every detail they could possibly find and running every simulation they could think of. John claimed he wanted to be prepared for anything, and when midnight rolled around and his men and the X-men were still running Sims, it became apparent that he really meant anything.

By one of clock Storm was showing the new team members to their rooms. Rogue watched as, much like they had before, John's team seeped back through the doors and out into the hall, only this time the X-men were mingled in with them. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, exhausted from all of their exercises.

"You alright?"

She didn't need to open her eyes to recognize his voice. But she opened them anyway to see John watching her with something like concern on his features. She smiled softly at him and nodded, "I'm just tired." She whispered. He glanced around them and nodded.

"Then let's get you up to bed."

She smiled at him and gently moved away from the wall. She took one step toward him and then waited for him to start walking first. Only he didn't. Instead he bent and swept her into his arms. Ignoring the cat calls and dog whistles from his men he carried her through the crowd bridal style. Rogue giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her head into his neck and simply breathing in his smell. He smelled just like he had always smelled. Like a campfire.

Before she knew it he was opening her door and kicking it closed behind him. By the time he laid her down in the bed, she was too tired to notice anything. She was barely aware of him taking her shoes off, and was surprised when she felt the comforter being pulled over her and tucked under her chin. She sighed contently, snuggling into the warmth of her bed. Silently she waited for his warmth to join her but it never came. Despite her current state of exhaustion, she leaned up in bed and looked around. She found him just in time to watch him peal his shirt off and toss it to the floor. He slipped out of his boots and his pants and shuffled toward Mathew's bed.

_Oh no you don't. _She thought and mustered enough energy to call, "Johnny." Maybe she was too tired to realize what she'd called him, or maybe it just slipped her mind all together but he froze. It had been a long time since she'd called him that. "Come to bed." She whimpered.

* * *

John took a deep breath and turned to look at his fiancé. She looked like an angel, sitting in the bed with her arms resting in her lap along with the covers. Her features were so innocent, so child-like, and her voice was laced with exhaustion. _Come to bed. _It was a simple request, and despite his earlier intentions he found himself shuffling toward the other side of her bed. She smiled and lowered herself back into her bed, turning on her side and pulling the covers up under her chin.

He slid in behind her without a word, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. As soon as his arms touched hers she shifted and backed up against him so that he could wrap his arms completely around her. He sighed contently and buried his face in her hair, not caring that it was a mess, not caring about anything but how right it all felt. She belonged in his arms, and as long as he was still breathing, that's where he would always keep her.

* * *

"Please evacuate the school until we can send one of our teams in. Yes ma'am. They will be there right away." Hank hung up the phone and sighed. "So many lies." He muttered then turned toward the teams behind him. John, Rogue, Gambit, Logan, Storm and Bobby were all dressed up as cops Logan mumbling his complaints to anyone close enough to listen. Wolfsbane, in her German Shepard guise, had already slipped into an S.W.A.T. dog vest and was now waiting patiently for someone to attach a leash to her.

The rest of the 'team' were splitting themselves into their groups and those with weapons were loading and checking them. Behind them stood the vehicles they were going to be using. A black S.W.A.T. van sat between four white, unmarked vans that would carry the four teams. The first team fell under John and Rogue. They would be searching for Mathew and Magneto, along with team two, who was being lead by Logan and Gambit. Bobby and Storm were leading the third team who were strictly in charge of saving hostages or any other humans. The last team was surprisingly going to be led by Hank. Their job was to keep a perimeter on the building, and make sure that the _real _cops wouldn't interfere.

Hank's steady gaze met John's and nodded. John smirked, turned toward the teams, and in a deep voice yelled, "Let's move out!"

The teams filed into their respective vehicles quickly, keeping as close to their schedule as they could. Hank drove the S.W.A.T. van while the other four vehicles followed. Rogue was nervous. It had been a long time since she had been on a mission, and she knew she was out of shape. The black leather uniform that she wore under her cop outfit wasn't much comfort either. Sure, she'd worn it once upon a time. But that had been a long time ago, she'd been prepared for those missions. And besides that, the hostages had never meant anything. But this time, it was her best friend, and her son. This time, it was personal.

* * *

Things happened very slowly. Almost too slow for John's taste. The vans pulled up, the team filled out, made sure the entire school was evacuated, and then signaled the other teams. Each team had taken off into the school, each given the same order. Whoever found the entrance first, called the rest of the teams, and then went in. At some point, the silence started to bother the mutants, and no matter how many unmarked doors they kicked opened, everyone was coming up empty handed.

Gambit began humming about forty minutes into it. No one was quite sure what he was humming, since it was in French, but everyone at one point had told him to shut up, or yelled into their com links. Although the ones that yelled, were usually yelled back at by the rest of the teams. John could tell Rogue was getting wary. To be so close, yet at the same time so very far away, was driving her crazy. John could relate. He'd never been this frustrated in his entire life.

Together their team rounded another corner, found another unmarked door, and kicked it open. This time they were met with a metal staircase that led down into darkness. Rogue, who was in the front, went down into it without hesitation. "Rogue!" John hissed but she ignored him, slipping her gloves off and disappearing into the cloak of black. He didn't hesitate to follow her, and was comforted by the footfall of his team behind him.

It was completely dark down there. John's heart raced as he lifted his hand and formed a fireball, immediately illuminating the area. They were standing in what looked like a storage room, one that had no light built into it. Whoever had built this room hadn't planned on people being able to see down in it. There were no windows, nothing. Only the door leading out that they had come in through.

"There's nothing down here." Someone muttered but John shook his head. This was where the entrance was. He just knew it. What better place to put it.

"All teams, we've found the entrance." John stated and called out their location. A moment later he and Rogue were shoving things out of the way, searching for any trap door that could possible lead them underground.

"Sure is dark down here." Gambit muttered as he and Logan's team came down the steps.

"Find anything yet?" Logan demanded but Rogue shook her head. John still held his hand up with the fire ball and made a quick sweep of the room. Absolutely nothing.

"This has to be it." He stated. "There's no other reason for a room like this."

Gambit sighed as the rest of the team's came down the steps. "Give it up, homme. Dis ain't de room." He leaned back against the wall and, just like something from a cartoon, he fell through it. "Merde!" He cried as he landed on his butt. John grinned from ear to ear as he headed over toward his teammate.

"Found it." Remy muttered and Rogue and John helped him up before heading down the steps Remy had found.

Everyone was silent, not even their footfalls echoed in the staircase. At the foot of the staircase was a long narrow hallway. Storm and Bobby headed off left, following a machine Forge had created that would track humans. The other two teams turned right. Logan led the way, sniffing the entire time like a bloodhound. Rogue stood right behind him, her gloves off, waiting for any form of attack.

"It's quite." John muttered, not liking the silence.

"Too quite," Logan agreed. "It's gotta be a trap."

"So den, why are we walkin in to it?" Gambit whispered back. Before anyone could answer Logan froze.

"Come out come out wherever you are." He taunted as his claws snapped out. The ground shook as the Brotherhood members came out of the shadows.

"Well lookie here." Juggernaut stated. He was standing in the front of the group "Looks like I found me some bugs to step on." He attached his helmet and took off running toward them.

"Move!" Logan ordered and in the blink of an eye the base became a battle zone. It seemed like from out of no where the Brotherhood members emerged. John moved fast, having trained with almost all of the brotherhood members he and his new team of mutants knew their weaknesses. But it also worked against them. The X-men were having a harder time.

John ducked under a laser beam and fried three mutants at a time. He moved through the mass not really focusing on one particular person. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Rogue doing the same. Her gloves were off, and she was dropping mutants like flies. In return, she was using their powers to make it through the group. Once they reached the other side they took off down the hallway, praying it lead to their son. The room they found themselves in was dimly lit, and in the middle of the room sat what looked like the head of a machine. John recognized it immediately as a sentinel. But it looked like the Brotherhood had already shut the factory down. Rogue moved closer to John as they searched the area.

A slow clapping caught their attention and then turned to stare up at Magneto himself. "Bravo. I didn't think you'd make it past them. Looks like you were stronger than I anticipated, Pyro."

"Mathew!" Rogue cried when Magneto stepped out of the way. Mathew was sitting on the floor, his eyes glazed over. There was a map in front of him, with what looked like toy bugs sitting on it. "Let him go!" She screamed. John caught her before she made it to them. There was something wrong with this picture.

"What do you want with him?" John demanded.

"It's simple really. He can create fire. Far more superior to your manipulation don't you agree. I've found that he also doesn't like insects, a trait my telepath tells me is due to you, Rogue. So, when the time is right, he'll set fire to all of the Sentinel factories, under the belief that they are infested with insects."

"But they aren't." John stated, struggling to hold onto Rogue.

"You're definition of insects, and my definition of insects are two different definitions, Pyro. Humans are nothing more than insects to squash, or in this case fry."

"He can't use that kind of power! He's too young. It would kill him!" John cried.

"Sacrifices are always part of a war." Magneto stated back. John's heart tightened.

"Let him go!" Rogue screamed again. It was taking everything John had to hold her, but if he let her go, Magneto would crush her like a bug.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Magneto stated and snapped his fingers. From the shadows a cloaked mutant appeared. "But don't worry, my child. You won't be here to see his death." The cloaked mutant removed the hood and Rogue gasped.

"Wanda?" Wanda looked up at Rogue through red, unseeing eyes.

"Kill them." Magneto ordered and Wanda's hands created fists. The entire room began to shake and with an animalistic cry Wanda attacked.

_**

* * *

**_

Wow, I am so sorry this took so long to update. First, I ran out of ideas. Then my parents grounded me, then when I got off grounding my boyfriend took up all of my time. This is the first time I've been able to sit down at the computer for more than ten minutes. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out quickly but I can't promise anything. Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

_**Special thanks to the following people for reviewing: **_

_**Dark Lord Gogen : Thanks for the review! Here's your update…and the last chapter! **_

_**The Oh So Bored One : Thanks for the review. I knew she was a wolf but I wanted her to be in it and in Evolution she looked more like a dog. Here's your update and the last chapter! **_

_**laenamoradadeROGUE: Thanks for the review! Here's your final update! **_

_**UltimateGammy91: Nope, I didn't forget the story, I just got distracted. My boy has been taking up all of my time lately. Lol. Thanks for the review and here's your final update! **_

_**Sarahroseserena: Thanks for the review! Here's your final update**_

_**Chica De Los Ojos Café: Thanks for the review! Here's your final update**_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Wanda immediately went for Rogue. Her fists were engulfed with a dark green light and before Rogue could react Wanda's hand came crashing into her face. Rogue careened backward and hit the ground hard but was back up in an instant. But Wanda was quicker. Her red eyes never left Rogue as she shot one of the green lights at her. Rogue dodged, the light followed, and before she knew what was happening she was pinned to the wall.

"Magnificent gift, really." Magneto laughed. "The power to manipulate, or hex, anything she wants."

"Wanda!" Rogue cried, trying to fight the green light that engulfed her and held her to the wall. "Wanda, don't do this!"

"She can't hear you." Magneto laughed.

"Enough!" John cried and in a burst of flames he leapt for Magneto. With a wave of his hand Magneto called the metal from the ground to bat John away.

"Wanda!" Rogue cried. "He's going to kill John! He's going to kill the man that I love. Help me!" Wanda wasn't listening. Her invisible grasp on Rogue tightened when Wanda closed her fist and Rogue gasped for air.

Meanwhile Magneto sent strip of metal after strip of metal at John, who was slowly but surely melting each of them. He was almost completely engulfed in flames, and nothing was working. Finally, John's eyes turned to his son, who was watching intently but not moving.

"Mathew!" John called and the child's eyes turned toward him. "Daddy needs your help, Mathew."

Rogue gasped again and clawed at her neck, trying to get air into it and get rid of the force that was holding it. "Wanda," Rogue gasped. "You're killing me, you're best friend. You're letting Magneto kill John, and then he's going to kill Mathew."

For a split second the chokehold on Rogue loosened a bit. "Mathew!" Rogue cried. "He'll kill Mathew." Wanda blinked and shook her head.

"Mathew?" She repeated. Meanwhile John was still frantically yelling for his son. That's when a strip of metal made it through John's melting and slapped him in the head. In one hit he spun backwards, the flames disappeared and he landed on the ground. A stream of blood began to seep from his skull.

"JOHN!" Rogue screamed, Wanda was still shaking her head and Magneto's ominous laugh echoed in the hold. The door to Rogue's left burst open as the rest of the team flew in only to skid to a halt at the scene before them.

"MATHEW!" Rogue cried. "Mommy needs your help" Mathew's eyes switched away from John's unconscious body to stare at Rogue. Then his eyes narrowed and his gaze switched to Magneto who wasn't paying him any mind.

"Welcome X-men." Magneto boomed. "You are just in time for my little demonstration to the humans." He lifted his hand turned toward Mathew and froze. The little five year old had stood up and was now glaring at Magneto with his fists clenched. Magneto watched in horror as the tip of his cape caught on fire. Immediately he tried to put it out only to have it spread to his hands, down his arms and over the rest of his body. He cried out in pain as the fire licked its way over him and then in another cry of agony he shriveled to ash.

Rogue immediately fell from the wall, just barely catching herself long enough to run to her son and swoop him into her arms. She didn't stop to see if he was okay, instead she spun and slid to the side of her fiancé.

"John" she cried, tears in her eyes. "John, please be okay. Please."

Mathew moved away from his mom to look down at John. "Pwease." He asked, and then put a chubby hand on John's cheek. "Pwease." He said again.

Slowly John's eyes opened. He winced and then tried to sit up, only to have Rogue practically throw herself on him. "John!" she cried, kissing every inch of his face.

"Ew." Mathew complained and stood up. He walked right up to Wanda and lifted his hands up to her. She was still dazed and confused but she picked up the kid anyway. Sighing she cuddled him to her chest and kissed the top of his head.

"Mommy and daddy are being gross." He declared. He looked around the rest of the room and huffed. "I want to go home, now."

Rogue laughed as she carefully helped John to his feet and together, the new family, along with the old X-men, and the new Brotherhood, headed back to the place they would always call home.

"Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

* * *

Four years later:

"Mathew! Stop tormenting your brother this instant!" Rogue's voice echoed in the mansion as she chased after her two boys. The four year old Shane was currently running as fast as his little legs would carry him away from his nine year old brother. Rogue snatched Shane as he rounded a corner and glared down at Mathew.

"Where is your father?" She demanded. Mathew looked away and Rogue snatched his hand. "Well let's go see what he has to say for himself."

Her purse was still slung over her shoulder, and her keys were still in hand. She had only had enough time to throw her bags into their room and chase after the boys. Well, wait until she got a hold of their father!

Logan heard her coming long before John did. Currently, the men of the institute were all in the lounge playing poker. Logan's head jerked up and his eyes widened as he turned to regard the door. "If I were you," He stated to John without looking over at him, "I'd run like hell."

John's eyes widened and before he had a chance to contemplate a hiding spot the door flew open to reveal Rogue with Shane on one hip and Mathew on the other side. "You were supposed to be watching them." She stated, making sure her voice was level.

"I got distracted" John defended. "I'm sorry."

"Distracted?" she demanded. She glanced around the room, spotted the small couch in the corner and smirked, evilly. "Fine. Since you seem to want to spend all of your time in here you can just sleep here!"

John's eyes widened as he, and every other man in the room, turned to look at the ratty couch. "Baby!" He cried, leaping to his feet. "Come on."

"And if you keep it up I'll leave the boys in here with you." And with that she slammed the door. John fell back into his seat and pouted.

"I told you," Logan said. "Stop having kids. She gets like this every time she gets pregnant. But you can't seem to learn your lesson."

John simply smirked back. "I can't keep my hands off her."

"Three boys." Bobby stated shaking his head. "Well, you just keep all three of those boys away from my little girl." He joked. John laughed and the poker game continued.

* * *

_**That's all folks! Thanks for sticking with the story! **_


End file.
